The betrayal
by Star Polaris
Summary: Complete Harry, Ron and Hermione were expelled from Hogwarts for something they didn't do, how will they adjust?
1. News

Disclaimer: none of the personages are mine except for professor Villjé.  
  
Author note: I am not English, so sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes.  
  
The betrayal  
  
"Boy, today was horrible. First we got into detention with professor Villjé and now we have to do all that horrible homework."  
  
Harry looked amused at his tall friend, he had changed a lot since last year. All three of them had changed. Ron had become cold, the fire in him had almost died, the fieriness that had always been such a part of him had left him almost completely. It was only in the companionship of Hermione and Harry, that Ron let himself become a little like before. Harry looked at his other side, were Hermione was also looking at Ron with a small smile. She had become one of the most gorgeous girls in their class, but that didn't interest her. She still loved reading and learning, but she never showed of in class like she used to do when they still went to Hogwarts. Harry shook his head, it wasn't a good thing that his thoughts always wandered to the old school. He directed his thoughts to Ron again.  
  
"Come on Ron, we will be finished in no time, we did most of our homework in detention anyway."  
  
Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, and what will we do after that? Professor Villjé said she would be late today."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we could play chess, or look TV, ..."  
  
Harry smiled, it was kind of a ritual asking that question, the three of them knew that they would end locked up in one of their rooms studying magic.  
  
Since they had been expelled from Hogwarts their days had become a fast routine, get up at six o'clock and go run for an hour, get ready for school, go to school, work on their homework and after all that was done, study magic. Hermione stopped before a shop and bought a newspaper. After walking some more she gave Ron her bag and proceeded to look through it. Suddenly she frowned and stopped walking. The two boys also stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
  
Ron looked at her worried, for she had become very pale. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly. "I... I'm not sure if it's bad or not."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at her. "What do you mean, Phoenix?"  
  
Harry used her nickname to make her calm down, it didn't seem like her to become agitated. Hermione took a deep breath and answered.  
  
"Dragon, Griffin, they have caught us. I mean, the other us."  
  
Harry stopped walking at once; he also had become very pale. The three of them looked at each other and then started running to their house were an owl stood waiting with the Daily Prophet. Phoenix ripped the paper open while Ron paid the owl. In the first page, in big headlines stood:  
  
Potter, Granger and Weasley finally caught  
  
The three ex -students of Hogwarts were caught yesterday evening when they tried to kill the auror Alastor Moody in his house in London. The three main supporters of the dark lord have killed dozens of people during the last year. Tomorrow they will have their trial and after that they will be given the dementor's kiss.  
  
The article was much longer but they weren't interested in the details of how they had been caught. The three of them went to Griffin's room and locked the door. Harry looked at Griffin, he had become very pale and his expression was cold, Phoenix just sat and stared out of the window, lost in thoughts. Harry bowed his head, he thought about how terrifying it had been.  
  
After the first murder the minister of magic had ordered their expulsion of Hogwarts and imprisonment in Azkaban. The three of them had tried to protest that they hadn't done anything, but to no avail. No one had believed them. Harry remembered in a haze how their wands had been snapped, all the students who he had believed his friends had been looking at them in disgust. After that they had been dragged out of school by six aurors. He could still remember the fury he had felt at being falsely accused. That same fury had been what had saved them. He didn't remember how exactly it had happened, but in an instant the aurors had been thrown into the castle walls. Both Hermione and Ron had looked at him with amazement written all over their faces before he had apparated the three of them out of the castle grounds, going through all the anti- aparition wards that were along the castle.  
  
Now he understood much more about what had happened, wandless magic, he had become quite good at it. He shook his head to throw away those memories, he didn't like to remember them. Looking up, he was the first to break the silence. "What does that mean for us? How does the fact that they have been caught affect us?"  
  
Phoenix answered without looking at him. "If they are using pollyjuice potion, like we suspect, then we will be spoken free. After that, I don't know, it depends of the minister and of Dumbledore." In an afterthought she added. "And in if they can find us."  
  
Dragon nodded his head, and Griffin looked up. "Are we going to show ourselves?"  
  
That was the big question, Harry thought. All the hurt of the past year rushed at him and he had to sit down in a chair. He didn't know what to say. He knew they belonged in the wizarding world, not in the muggle world, but it hurt so much to think about returning.  
  
Phoenix finally looked at her friends. "Tomorrow I'm going to go to that trial."  
  
The boys looked at her and then nodded, knowing they wouldn't be able to change her mind. They also knew she would be safe since she could go in her animagi form, a phoenix.  
  
"Ok, if you are sure of it, but be careful they don't notice you."  
  
"Don't worry, Dragon, they wont."  
  
Suddenly they heard the front door opened and closed with a bang. The three teens winced; it seemed professor Villjé was still mad at them for skipping class that morning.  
  
"Phoenix, Dragon, Griffin, I'm home!"  
  
The three of them looked at each other and sighed, it wasn't going to be a very pleasant evening.  
  
After Griffin put the Daily Pophet under his pillow, they went downstairs.  
  
"Evening professor."  
  
She was putting her coat in the cupboard, when they finished walking down the stairs. The professor shot them a stern look, but after that she became worried. Dragon cursed under his breath. He knew that look, she knew something was wrong. One look at Griffin confirmed his suspicion, they were still shaken by the news, and the professor always seemed to know when something bad had happened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She walked to the kitchen with the three kids in tow. Phoenix looked uncomfortable. "Nothing, professor."  
  
The woman shoot them a piercing glare, it was clear that she didn't believe them. "Are you sure?"  
  
They nodded their heads but tried not to look her in the eye. Finally she sighed and turned around to start and make dinner. "Go wash up, dinner will be ready in half an hour."  
  
The three teens nodded slightly and left the kitchen.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Yes! I finally stopped being lazy and rewrote this chapter so that it is less confusing. I hope it's better this way. 


	2. The trial

The betrayal.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up early. She dressed up in her usual black dress and her black boots. It had become more or less their uniform, even if school regulations stated that they had to wear the official school uniform, she, Harry and Ron, never had done so.  
  
The two boys usually wore black lose pants and a black shirt with a black leather jacket, while she wore her black dress. Around their necks they all wore their golden Phoenix necklaces.  
  
Those necklaces were the result of their latest experiments. After months of studying the unforgivable curses they had found a protection against them and the final outcome were those necklaces. They were done with the scales of a dragon, to be more precise, the scales of Harry, for his animagy form was a dragon. They were beautiful, and any skilful wizard could sense the power that radiated from them.  
  
Hermione smiled a little at the sight of the beautiful jewellery, it always gave he a warm feeling. She combed her hair in a high ponytail, and without a sound left the house. The boys knew she would be away all day, and professor Villjé didn't need to know where she was.  
  
After walking a few minutes she stopped and started to concentrate. Harry was not the only one capable of doing wandless magic now. With a lot of studying, Ron and she had been able to do it too, they weren't as strong as Harry, but they could do almost everything they could have done with a wand. With a faint pop, she apparated just in a street next to the ministry of magic. Without a second thought, she transformed into her animagus form, which was a phoenix, and flew over to the grey building.  
  
Once she reached one of the windows, she settled down comfortably, knowing the trial was going to take a while. Looking inside, she could clearly sense the uneasiness of the people inside. There were not many people sitting in the court room, it seemed that someone had convinced the minister to keep it quiet.  
  
Dumbledore was there, with McGonagall, Lupin, and a few other teachers. At Lupin's feet sat Snuffles, Hermione shook her beautiful head, when Harry heard about that he was going to flip. Sirius Black, the most wanted criminal after their doubles, was sitting inside the Ministry of Magic, surrounded by aurors. No wonder Lupin was looking uncomfortable. Behind the teachers sat the whole Weasley family minus Percy, who was most probably working at the ministry right now. Next to them Hermione saw her own parents. She quickly moved her gaze back to the teachers, not wanting to see her family right not. All of them looked tired, it seemed the year hadn't been easy on them either. With a small snort, Hermione rolled her eyes. 'It's their own fault, if they only had listened, things would have been much different.'  
  
Hermione shook those bitter thoughts out of her head when the accused where brought inside the court room. She examined her other self. She looked exactly like she had last year, not a single difference. No wonder they thought it had been the three of them who had done all that killing, it was like looking at your past self. She faintly heard her mother burst in to tears, but then the court entered led by the Minister of Magic himself. Quickly, they all started the questioning, not wanting to waste the time. It seemed Fudge thought the trial was just a formality he had to get over with.  
  
The trial went smoothly, it was rather boring much like the ones she had seen on TV. There was a long list of people who came forward and testified what they had seen the former golden trio doing, it was very monotonous and obviously she wasn't the only one who thought so. She was nearly asleep when Harry's double was brought up before the jury. Her eyes snapped open and she looked interested as he was administered a small dose of veritaserum. Hermione settled herself on the window more comfortably to listen to what was said inside. The jury began with the usual questions, and Phoenix couldn't help but smirk at the words uttered in the Hall.  
  
"State your name."  
  
It seemed that the fake Harry was trying to fight the veritaserum but he wasn't able to for the answer that came was very clear. "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Hermione could have laughed in joy at the astonished faces of everyone, it seemed that the jury was about to fall out of their chairs at any moment now. "What do you mean? Your name is Harry Potter!"  
  
Fudge looked as bewildered as everyone else, but the prisoner didn't change his statement. "No it isn't."  
  
The monotonous voice produced by the veritaserum only seemed to confirm what they were hearing. Getting over his surprise, the Minister continued the questioning. "You look like Harry Potter. Why?"  
  
Malfoy looked impassively as he answered. "Pollyjuice potion."  
  
Everyone looked startled at this simple answer and Hermione rolled her eyes again, they were supposed to be smart.  
  
"Since when have you been posing as Harry Potter?"  
  
Lucius' answer was obviously reluctant. "October last year."  
  
The jury looked at each other, realisation starting to dawn in their eyes. "Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, could they be anymore stupid?  
  
"The dark lord, my master, wanted to crush the Potter boy, and what better way than to lose the trust of the people he most loved and respected?"  
  
The smirk in Malfoy's face was evident when he stated this, Phoenix had to fight the urge to go down there and slap him across the face. The jury proceeded with the questioning and Malfoy confessed every single murder he had committed under Harry's name. Phoenix saw the Weasleys grow nervous, the jury seemed to notice it too and asked the question Hermione had been waiting for. "What are the names of your companions?"  
  
"Narcisa Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Phoenix nearly fell down the ledge. She hadn't been expecting this, it was even better than she could have dreamed. Wormtail had finally been caught. The following hours were spent questioning the three Death Eaters about everything they had done. The story of Sirius and Wormtail came out, as well as Voldemort's dark plans.  
  
Hermione was growing bored, she knew most of this so she averted her attention to the professors. Dumbledore seemed to be listening at every word that was said, but the twinkle in his eyes had left and he looked older than Phoenix had ever seen him. McGonagall sat at the old wizard's side and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts while Lupin held his head in his hands. Hermione didn't know what Snuffles was thinking, he was just sitting at Lupin's feet and she could swear he was growling softly.  
  
On the other hand, her parents looked confused at everything that was happening and Ron's father was trying to explain things to them in hushed voices. The red-headed man's face was blank, no expression marked his features. Molly was softly crying against Bill's shoulder while Ginny sat in Charlie's lap, her head buried in her brother's shoulder. The twins just sat there, obviously they didn't know what to think of everything that had happened.  
  
A few reporters were also there, taking notes about all that was being said, Hermione suspected it would be out that same evening and she only could hope they were going to be truthful for once.  
  
Half through the questioning, Poenix heard a gasp and she turned her head around, to face once again the jury and the prisoners. She smirked lightly when she saw that their doubles had disappeared and Lucius Malfoy, his wife and Wormtail were sitting in the chairs.  
  
When the questioning was finally over, the court members retired with minister Fudge to decide the verdict. The rest of the people just sat there, they seemed to be too shocked to say anything. As the girl had suspected it didn't take long for the jury to return. One of the men that formed part of the jury went to stand in front of the Death Eaters and started to read the sentence. Hermione listened intently to his words, wanting to know what was going to happen now.  
  
"The accused have been found guilty of supporting the dark lord, killing several wizards and muggles, impersonating three students, using unforgivable curses and going against the ministry. For that they are to be given the dementor's kiss as soon as this trial is finished. All charges against Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are dropped for it is obvious they were falsely accused. Also they are to be accepted again at Hogwarts if they wish so. They will be given a house each, a million Galeons and a job in the ministry if they don't wish to finish their studies."  
  
Hermione shook her head in shock. They really seemed to feel guilty, or maybe Fudge didn't want to lose his face in front of the reporters. The man wasn't finished and he continued reading the paper he was holding in his hands. "The same applies to Sirius Black, who will be accepted into his former work if he wishes so. Also he is given full custody of Harry Potter as was stated at Mr and Mrs Potter's will."  
  
After those words, the Minister stood up and declared the trial finished and the three accused were dragged out of the court room. Hermione, not wanting to be spotted now that people were starting to move, and no needing to hear more, flew away to were she had arrived and apparated away.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	3. Death eaters

Disclaimer: How many times will I have to repeat myself? I. Don't. Own. Any. Of. The. Characters!  
  
The betrayal.  
  
When Harry woke up, he immediately sensed Hermione was no longer there. For a moment he was puzzled about where she was but then he remembered about the day before and sighed. With a groan he stood up and went to wake up Griffin. The two boys changed in their grey gym clothes, around their necks they wore the phoenix necklaces like the one Hermione had. Without a sound they went out the house and after a few stretches they began to run to the park.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"No idea, we will just have to wait for Hermione to return." Ron nodded.  
  
"With Voldemort no one ever knows what to expect. I hope everything goes alright."  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Ron frowned and looked at Harry. The face of the other boy was completely blank, but Ron knew him well enough to see the fury in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if everything comes out we will have to return to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Do you want to return there?" Ron stayed quite for a few minutes pondering that question. Sure, he wanted to return, he had learned to love the muggle world but the magic world was where he really felt at home. But now that Harry asked him, he realised that returning also meant that he would be facing all his supposed friends, and worse, his family who in his heart he felt had betrayed him. Finally he answered Harry who was patiently running at his side.  
  
"I don't know. I would love to be in the wizarding world again, but facing everyone again... I'm not sure I want that." Harry nodded at his side, it was exactly the same thing he had been thinking. Besides, for Griffin it would be worse, his brothers and sister attended Hogwarts while he only had Sirius who wasn't even around most of the time, and Lupin, if he was still teaching, but he could more or less avoid him if necessary.  
  
Ron and Harry ran for some minutes more, when they had run around the park twice, they started going home again. They were half on their way, when Dragon stopped short, all his senses were alert. Ron stopped too, and nervously began to look around.  
  
"What's that?" Ron looked at Harry, who had begun to move to a side street.  
  
"Magic, someone's using very powerful spells not far from here." Ron followed him.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going away? I mean they might notice us, and that wouldn't be very good right now." Harry stopped and considered this, then he looked at the nearest building.  
  
"You are right, but I want to know what's happening, I don't like the fact that someone's using so much power near our house. Lets go take a look from that building. Wingardium leviosa." With those words Dragon floated himself to the top of the building and disappeared from Ron's sight. Ron shook his head but followed him. When he arrived at the top, he saw that Harry was kneeling at one side looking intently down. With a look, Harry told him to come nearer and he obeyed without a word, he kneeled at his side and looked at the fight that was taking place at the street. About ten Death Eaters where fighting against five aurors, who were protecting two men. Ron cursed under his breath when he recognised Percy's fiery hair.  
  
"What the hell is my brother doing there!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Should we help them?" Harry pondered the question and summoned a black cloak.  
  
"We will if it's necessary." Griffin nodded and summoned another cloak. After wrapping it around him, he looked down again, it seemed the death eaters weren't doing very well, the aurors were driving them against the wall of the other building, but all changed when the first death eater started using crucio on the aurors. Harry stood up.  
  
"Come, they need our help or they will end up killed." Ron nodded and he and Harry jumped out of the building putting a floating charm around them and keeping the cloaks around them.  
  
Once Harry touched the ground, he sprang before the blonde auror who at the moment had been put under the cruciatus. She immediately stopped itching, her breath was raged but otherwise she seemed to be fine. He diverted his attention to de death eater, who still was shooting the curse at him. He was very thankful to be wearing the phoenix necklace, the pain produced by crucio, wasn't something he cared to remember. With a motion of his hand he sent his foe crashing against two other death eaters who had been fighting a little, bald man. The man stared at him and Harry made sure his cloak was covering his face. Ron on the other side, had landed before his brother just when a death eater went past a tall auror, he stunned him without a word and went after the other death eaters. Harry joined him in his work, the death eaters, seeing they were no rivals for those mysterious men just disaparated, leaving behind six of their companions. Harry looked around, three of the aurors were taking care of the death eaters, making sure they were unconscious, while the bald auror had gone to the woman's side, Percy and his companion, who Harry now recognised as Ludo Gepp, were also at their side. He wondered who that woman was, at first he had thought she was an auror, but now he wasn't so sure anymore, for one, she wasn't wearing the uniform, and besides she seemed slightly familiar. Ron startled him out of his reverie, by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Dragon, we better get going before they remember about us." Harry nodded and with a last look at Percy he followed Ron out of the street and to their house.  
  
When they arrived, they were startled to see it was already ten in the morning, they had already missed their first class, their second class was half on it's way. Running they took a quick shower and changed clothes before going out of the house with their books in their arms.  
  
"Boy are we ever in trouble, detention two days in a row."  
  
"Yeah, professor Villjé is going to be really pissed of at us, and poor Phoenix..." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Come on, we are in enough trouble as it is, no need to tempt fate more. And I don't want to meet more death eaters today." Harry nodded and they both hurried to the school.  
  
When they arrived the second period had just finished and they went with the other students to their third class.  
  
"What do we have now?"  
  
"Math." Griffin groaned.  
  
"I hate math, professor Gil is nice and all, but I just can't stand it." Harry smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, we will probably be called by professor Villjé."  
  
"And that's supposed to be better?." Ron's tone was flat, he looked around at his schoolmates, lots of girls were gaping at them, but they had long ago learned to ignore it." Hermione isn't here yet.  
  
"Did you expect it? The trial just began an hour ago."  
  
"Yeah." When they entered the class, professor Gil looked at them.  
  
"Don't bother in sitting down, Professor Villjé wants you in her office." Harry nodded and the two made their way out of class again when the bell rang. In no time, they reached the professor's office, they knocked and went inside when a voice told them to do so. Their guardian was sitting in her chair talking in the phone, with a stern look she made them take place in front of her. Harry looked out of the window, it looked like it was going to snow any time, it was nearly December and Christmas was approaching quickly. With a bang the professor banged the phone down making Ron and him jump in surprise.  
  
"Where's Phoenix?" She never called them by their real names, Harry wondered if she even knew them. They themselves barely used them and had made a point of ignoring everyone who used them. Ron was looking straight at the wall behind the professor, his expression was as blank as Harry was sure his was. They really had learned how to do poker faces. The professor knew that when they put on those faces they were impossible, and she never got anything out of them if they didn't want her to know, she sighed. "Do you at least know where she is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has it something to do with what happened yesterday?" Damn, she still remembered, Dragon found it annoying to have someone who could read them as well as she did, she always seemed to know what was happening around her.  
  
"Yes, but it's not important, she just needed to go hear something." Ron looked worried now, he didn't enjoy lying and he was worried about Hermione, what if someone noticed her? Or what if something went wrong?  
  
"I'm not going to get anything else out of you, right?" Harry just looked down, all of a sudden he was feeling very tired, that fight with the death eaters was catching up on him and he was sure Ron was feeling the same way, for he had leaned in his seat and was just looking out in space. Professor Villjé looked at them intently, she could clearly see their exhausted features, she knew they had lots of problems. Not at school, they were probably the best students she had ever had, always perfect marks, not very sociable but never rude. If someone needed help they were willing to help, they didn't have friends besides themselves, but everyone liked them. No the problems came from before they entered the school, she didn't know much about it, she knew they didn't want to talk about it and she respected it even if she was very curious. She only knew that they had been accused of things they hadn't done, and had therefore been expulsed of their old school and banned of their houses. The details of what had happened never came out. With a much gentler tone she continued. " Pick up your books, I'm going to bring you home, you look like you could use a good sleep." She knew something was really wrong when they just nodded and stood up. Normally they would have protested and just gone to their next class, but that wasn't the case today, Harry just wanted to sit down and have everyone leave him alone to ponder his confused thoughts and to wait till Hermione returned.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Home, sweet home

Disclaimers: no comment. They aren't mine.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
When they arrived home, she went to the kitchen to put some tea for them, Griffin just collapsed in a couch before the fireplace while Harry took the books and brought them upstairs. He checked in Phoenix's room to make sure she wasn't back and went downstairs again. When he came in, a big fire was roaring in the fireplace and Ron sat motionless with he's eyes closed. He just sat next to him, professor Villjé came in carrying a tea set and served them some.  
  
"Don't you have more classes, Professor?"  
  
"No Dragon, not today." The boy nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, Harry liked to look at the fire and let his thoughts float in his mind, he noticed Ron falling asleep next to him, and thinking it to be a good idea, he closed his eyes. The last thing he noticed was professor Villjé putting a blanket on him.  
  
When Phoenix apparated in the old street, she noticed it was past lunch, she felt drained, hearing Malfoy talking about all that people he had killed had really affected her. When she arrived home she was surprised to see the professor's car parked in the lawn, without giving it a second thought she went inside, it was very cold out. When she closed the door she was immediately embraced by professor Villjé, she had obviously been looking out for her. The woman led her to the living room where she saw Ron and Harry soundly asleep. While her guardian went away to get some tea and something to eat, she kicked out her boots and curled up in the couch next to Harry. It seemed Dragon had sensed her for he briefly opened his eyes, smiled at her and put an arm around her. She loved the way the boys were so protective of here, they always made her feel better, they were the older brothers she had never had. With a sigh she closed her eyes and let the fire warm her up again. Half an hour later Professor Villjé entered only to find the three children sleeping soundly. With a small smile, she went over to Griffin and shacked him gently. The boy opened his eyes, he always seemed to be alert when he woke up, it made her wonder, none of them ever lingered in bed as other kids did, they were always instantly awake. Seeing it was only his guardian, Ron stretched out and folded the blanket that had been using while the professor woke Phoenix and Dragon. Ten minutes later, the four of them were having a light lunch.  
  
"Phoenix?" The girl looked up at Dragon.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did it go?." Ron leaned back in his chair and centred all his attention on the girl, Professor Villjé looked at them, it was strange to hear them talking about things when she was around. Phoenix shoot her a penetrating look but answered.  
  
"It went ok. They discovered that Lucius Malfoy, his wife and wormtail have been posing as us since last year."  
  
"Wormtail?" Phoenix nodded.  
  
"What was the result of the trial?" Phoenix smirked at this.  
  
"Well, Fudge obviously didn't want to lose his face, the ministry is going to give us a million galeons, plus a house each." Ron looked at her astonished.  
  
"Are you for real? A million galeons? That's a lot of money."  
  
"Well Griffin, we aren't just normal kids. Phoenix was the most promising student of our class, you are the son of an important ministry member, and I'm the boy who lived. If Fudge didn't give us that much, he would lose support of lots of people."  
  
"He's going to be in a tight spot nevertheless, accusing the Boy who lived of becoming a death eater will not sit well with the people."  
  
"Yeah, and the hypocrites are going to forget that they weren't exactly giving us their support, idiots." Phoenix scowled, and Harry smiled a little. Professor Villjé had listened to all that in growing wonder and couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Are you talking about the way they accused you?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they finally caught the people who had really done it and discovered everything. By the way Phoenix, who attended the trial?"  
  
"It seemed Fudge wanted it quite, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snuffles." Harry scowled in annoyance and muttered something about killing his godfather. "Some other teachers, your whole family, except Percy, and my parents."  
  
"What about Sirius? Was he absolved?" Phoenix nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he was given the same treatment as us, and he has been officially appointed as your legal guardian. And if you are wondering, we are to be accepted back at Hogwards at once."  
  
"Hogwards?"  
  
"It's the name of our last school." The professor nodded.  
  
"So you are going back there." She looked a little unhappy, she had become quite attached to the three kids.  
  
"We haven't decided yet, besides officially we don't know yet about the sentence so we still have some time to decide." Dragon looked out of the window, it had begun to rain.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to return? You told me you loved the school." Phoenix put her head in her hands.  
  
"Returning means facing everyone, all the hurt, the betrayal. When we were accused no one asked us what had happened, all our friends turned on us without a second thought, even if we had proved time and time again that we were against the kind of thing that happened. Not even our families supported us." Professor Villjé felt pity for them, they looked so vulnerable and tired right now, she knew they hadn't told her much, but she could clearly see that it had hurt them deeply.  
  
"Don't worry kids, you know you can stay here as long as you wish." They nodded their thanks, but didn't talk further.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent reading and doing homework, professor Villjé had was correcting exercises on the table, while the three kids where seated on the floor before the fire place looking at a strange paper and discussing something softly. She had often seen those papers in their hands, she knew they were written in some strange language she didn't understand and that they hid them cautiously in someplace she didn't know. They seemed afraid that someone would try to steal them away, and every so often they burned a stack of papers. Phoenix was hunched over the parchment, it was written in the old celtic she had learned in Ancient Runes and taught it Ron and Harry so they could safely write about magic without their guardian finding out. It was the last project they were working on, they thought the killing curse didn't really kill the people, but put them in a deep state of chriogenesis, a frozen sleep. If that was true, then they maybe could create a potion to awake people of that deep sleep. The fact that they had found a protection against it didn't mean it was useful. Sure they wore the phoenix necklaces, and they could do more, but Harry couldn't keep giving scales of his animagy form to make all the necklaces they would need to protect everyone. They were still in the beginning stage of the project, but Phoenix had a hunch that they were looking in the right direction, or at least she hoped so.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: thank you for all the reviews. 


	5. Fawkes

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, so don't sue.  
  
1 The betrayal  
  
HOGWARTS:  
  
Sirius sat in one of the chairs in the headmasters office, everyone who had attended the trial sat silently there trying to absorb what had happened. When Malfoy had said his name in the trial, he had felt a surge of relieve and joy rush through him, Harry was innocent. It didn't last long, the realisation that he had probably lost his godson forever had kicked in almost a second later. They had no idea where the three kids were, for all they knew, Voldemort could have killed them a long time ago. Even if they were still alive, the hurt and betrayal he had seen in his godson eyes when he had been carried of was enough to convince him that it wouldn't be easy to regain the trust and love he had so careless thrown away. Sirius buried his head in his hands, he should have seen something wasn't right, Harry had proved so many times he was on the light side... but it had been so easily forgotten when they had been accused of murder.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"We have to find them. Or at least sent them a message."  
  
"How? We have no idea where they could be, the ministry has spend months looking for them without luck, what makes you think we can find them?"  
  
"We aren't going to, Minerva. I'm going to sent Fawkes, I think he can find them." Everyone in the room nodded, if someone could find the kids, it was Fawkes.  
  
"What should we tell them?" Remus looked around the room. "I'm pretty sure that if you just tell them to come they will ignore it." Everyone nodded again, it was quite obvious that they wouldn't just come at a summon, even if it was from Dumbledore himself.  
  
"It will soon be Christmas, why don't you invite them to spent it here?" Ginny's quite voice carried trough the room, and some people nodded.  
  
"Yeah, most of the students wont be here, and we could spent the Christmas all here to be with them." Dumbledore thought about it, it seemed to be a very good idea and it might work, if the kids were willing to try, of course.  
  
"Ok, I'll sent the message tomorrow first thing, but for now it's better you all go get some sleep, it has been a long day. You can stay all here, I've already arranged rooms for you. And Sirius, I would appreciate it if you walked around as Snuffles till the news comes out tomorrow."  
  
"Ok headmaster, no problem." With that everyone left the room.  
  
London:  
  
It had been three days since the trial, Phoenix and her two friends were sitting through a boring class of biology. Hearing professor Villjé talk about all kind of animals remembered the lessons they had with Hagrid, the difference being that she didn't have the passion the half-giant had for dangerous creatures. Hermione didn't mind in the least, she had had her fair amount of dangerous creatures in her time at Hogwarts. It was halfway through the class that something caught the professors eye. A bird was resting on the window, it was the most beautiful bird she had ever seen. It's feathers were gold and red and it had a very long tail. It was looking inside, seemingly looking for something. All the class was now looking at the bird, they were completely focused on it and no one noticed how pale Dragon, Phoenix and Griffin had gone. Dragon wasn't happy, it seemed that professor Dumbledore hadn't wasted his time, and knowing he couldn't find them himself, had sent Fawkes, his phoenix, to fetch them. He noticed the note attached on the leg of the bird, he was slightly curious about what the message was, but he couldn't bring himself to approach the bird. Finally it was Fawkes who took the first step, flying inside trough the window he went to settle himself onto Dragons shoulder. Hessitantly he looked at his two friends who were looking at him with apprehension.  
  
"Dragon, is it Fawkes?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. It's carrying a note. Should I take it?" Phoenix shrugged, before she could answer, professor Villjé stepped in.  
  
"Do you know this bird?" Griffin nodded.  
  
"It's called Fawkes, it's from our former Headmaster. It seems he has found a safe and quick way to find us. Come on Dragon, lets see what Dumbledore has to say." Dragon nodded and untied the letter. He handed the letter to Hermione and petted Fawkes while she read it. When she finished, her face was a mask.  
  
"Could we be excused from class, professor?" Professor Villjé looked at her three proteges, she didn't like them wandering alone, but she had no real reason to tell them no. They didn't really need to be there, their marks never were affected by their escapades. Finally she nodded.  
  
"Ok, but be careful, and you will have to do the assignments for tomorrow like everyone else."  
  
"Of course, thanks professor." They packed their things and left, the phoenix still perched on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Once outside, they didn't go home, they looked around fearing that someone had been following the bird to their school. Not seeing nor sensing anyone they headed for a park and sat on a bench. It was cold, but Griffin placed a charm on the bench so it would keep them warm.  
  
"What did the letter say, Phoenix?"  
  
"We are invited to spent the Christmas holidays in the castle. It seems they realised that a simple summoning wouldn't work." Dragon nodded.  
  
"Well, it seems to me they are trying to get a second chance with us. If we spend our holidays there, I want to bet that your families and Sirius will be there too."  
  
"Yeah, probably. The question is are we going to give them the chance to make it ok? They may not realise that we have changed a great deal."  
  
"May be true Phoenix, but I think I'm willing to try. It's as Griffin said, we don't belong here, in the muggle world. And besides, now that everything is out I fear Voldemort is going to look for us again, and we would be putting lots of muggles in unnecessary danger if we stayed."  
  
"I guess you're right, but if things don't work out I'm returning here."  
  
"Don't worry Phoenix, you wont be the only one." The three of them nodded, Fawkes let out a happy note, he seemed to have understood every work spoken between them. Hermione took out some parchment she always had at hand and sent a quick reply telling the headmaster they would be at the castle two days before Christmas.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for all reviews. 


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
THE BETRAYAL:  
  
Hogwarts:  
  
The days went slowly by, and there was no sign of Fawkes. All of them were holding on the hope that the bird would find them, but with each passing day the mood became more subdued. The morning of the sixth day, Dumbledore woke up to find Fawkes on his usual perch. There was a letter tied on his leg, for a moment he thought it was the letter he had sent and felt disappointed, but looking closer he noticed that was not the case. With shaking fingers he opened the letter that was addressed to him. It was written in Hermione's handwriting, and it was short and to the point.  
  
Professor:  
  
We will be at the castle two days before Christmas, don't bother arranging transport, we know our way.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Sighing Dumbledore folded the piece of parchment and went downstairs to eat breakfast. A small smile played on his lips for the first time in days. McGonagall noticed immediately and asked what had happened, he only gave her the parchment. After reading it she smiled too, the tone of the text may not be very warm, but at least they were coming. After breakfast Dumbledore summoned everyone in his office. Seeing Fawkes sleeping on his perch made people nervous so they were all relieved when the old headmaster talked.  
  
This morning Fawkes returned, it seems he succeeded in finding Harry, Ron and Hermione.- Everyone smiled in relieve.- Also he brought their answer, they say they will be here two days before Christmas.- Now everyone in the room cheered.  
  
Sirius smiled relieved, Harry was giving him a chance, and this time he wouldn't waste it, he would make sure he won the love of his godson back, even if it took him years to achieve it.  
  
London (Three days before Christmas):  
  
The house was upside down. Professor Villjé had decided she would be spending her Christmas with a friend in Paris and was packing things in a hurry for she would be leaving that evening. Phoenix was helping her get all the things she nedded while the two boys were packing their own things and hers. At one o'clock all the packing was done, and they were sitting at the kitchen table eating a quick lunch, for the professor had to leave in two hours.  
  
"Kids, I want you to promise me a few things." They looked up at her now stern face, whatever it was it seemed to be serious so they nodded.  
  
"First, if something goes wrong in the school I want you to come as fast as possible to my friends house, here is the direction. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'm."  
  
"Second, listen to your teachers and parents, don't do dangerous things."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And last, even if you decide to stay I want to see you again after Christmas is over, ok?" They saw there were tears in the woman's eyes and they smiled softly.  
  
"Of course, we will be there to get you from the airport, ok?" Phoenix stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yep." Dragon and Griffin took each one hand of the woman and nodded.  
  
After a tearful goodbye, Professor Villjé left in a cab and the kids went back in. They went again to their rooms and this time they packed all their magical stuff in their trunks. It wasn't much, mostly books on the unforgivables and advanced potions. They didn't want to leave any evidence of magic in the house while they were away, it just wasn't safe. Their rooms were full of small and protected places were they usually kept their things. After making sure there was nothing left, they levitated their trunks downstairs and settled around the fire.  
  
"Well, tonight we are going, are you sure you want to take the knight bus, I mean, it would be easier to just apparate."  
  
"We know Griffin, but we don't want people to know we can apparate, nor that we can control wandless magic." Phoenix looked at the fire.- We will be spending the night at Diagon Alley, tomorrow morning I have to buy some presents.  
  
"Yeah, me too. We should be going to Diagon Alley, we can have supper there." The other two nodded and got up, it was still five o'clock, but the sun had already set and it was beginning to get colder.  
  
They made shrunk their trunks so they could carry them around in their pockets and put dark blue cloaks around their shoulders to keep them of having it cold. With a last check around their house, they apparated to a street near the Leaky Cauldron and walked the rest of the way to the bar. Once inside they put their cloaks down and shook the snow out of them. They noticed some wizards were looking curiously at them, but they ignored it altogether. Tom, the old innkeeper walked towards them.  
  
"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Can we have some rooms, please?" Phoenix asked, her two friends were looking around, making sure no one recognised them. Tom went to retrieve some keys and handed them to the girl.  
  
"Here you go, are you going to stay a couple of days?"  
  
"No, only tonight. Come on guys, lets go to the Alley." Griffin nodded and they both made their way to the door where Dragon was already waiting for them. They could hear the hushed discussions that were having place right now inside the pub, but they left it behind. Dragon was very relieved he had found a way to cover his scar, else it would have been more difficult to get past without being recognised. Griffin taped his hand on the brick, it seemed to be enough for the entry to Diagon Alley appeared before them.  
  
"Cool, it looks like we can just use our hands to enter." Phoenix smiled slightly and passed her arms through those of the two boys at her sides. This was home, the alley hadn't changed much since she had been there last time, more then a year ago.  
  
"I think someone's happy." Phoenix looked up at Dragon with a smile and answered.  
  
"And I want to bet I'm not the only one. Well Dragon, how does it feel to be walking around here without being noticed."  
  
"Wonderful. Come on, lets head to Gringotts."  
  
None of them were very worried about being recognised, they had changed very much and only someone who had known them well enough could have recognised them. Hermione had let her hair grow nearly past her waist, it didn't look bad anymore, actually it was silky and cascaded down her back, it was now a little darker and contrasted better with her brown-chocolate eyes. She was also wearing a slight make-up, barely noticeable but that helped to contrast her beauty. She was two inches taller than she had been last year and the usual black dress she wore hugged her sharp body very well. Ron wasn't anymore the langly boy he had been, he had filed out, he had now broath shoulders and strong arms. His hair had also become darker, it was now brown with red accents. His boyish face had matured and he had now a more sharp face. He was the tallest of the three. Harry was still short for his age, although he was now taller than Hermione he was more than a head shorter than Ron. He still was skinny, but you could see the muscles that had build into his body from working out. He now wore contacts that made his face more mature, he had let his hair grow past his shoulders and wore it tied up in a ponytail, it was not longer unruly and it added some mysteriousness to him. No, there was no way they would be recognised only from pictures. After they had gone to Gringgots and changed some muggle money to galeons, they went to Madame Malkin's shop to get some robes since the ones they had left at Hogwarts wouldn't fit them anymore. After buying some gold trimmed black feast robes, they had to look through the whole shop to find the same ones for the three of them, and some plain black robes to wear everyday, they went back to the leaky cauldron to have dinner. After having had dinner they returned to their rooms and went to sleep, knowing they would have to get up early.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks for all reviews. 


	7. Hogwarts again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
The next morning, they got up at five, so they could catch the knight bus before it stopped it's services. After paying Tom and putting on their cloaks they stepped out of the bar to the dark muggle London. Harry put out his hand and prayed it would work just like in Diagon alley. It did, some seconds later the purple bus appeared with a bang and Griffin paid the ride to Hogsmeade. Stan, who had known Harry three years ago, didn't recognise him much to Dragon's relieve. They arrived at Hogsmeade at seven thirty, just when the Three Broomsticks opened for the day. Not having anything better to do they went inside and had breakfast in one of the corners keeping a look at the door to make sure no one they knew would walk in and surprise them there. After breakfast the three went their separate ways to buy presents. Not much had changed at Hogsmeade and Dragon was glad for it, it made him feel like he had never left. He felt a little out of place, not wearing robes, but they had decided it was better go along with their muggle clothes, at least for then. They met each other again by lunch time, all of them were loaded with shopping bags and wore happy smiles on their faces. They had a long lunch in a little café, and at three they headed to honneyduckes to use the secret passageway to enter Hogwarts, none of them wanted to use the front entrance and had agreed that this was the best way.  
  
"Well guys, now there's no going back." Dragon looked at the other two behind them as they made their way through the tunnel.  
  
"Yeah, lets hope for the best." Phoenix only nodded her head.  
  
Once they got out the tunnel, they saw the familiar hall from the castle, Phoenix couldn't suppress a shudder while she looked around. They were back at the castle that had brought them so much pain. With a sigh she followed Dragon and Griffin to the headmasters office, all the while dodging people that roamed the hallways. After a near run in with the twins, they managed to apear before the gargoyle who hid the headmaster's office. Dragon, not in the mood for guessing passwords, put his hand on the gargoyle and it instantly jumped aside. They made their way upstairs and knocked at the door. No receiving response, Griffin opened the door, only to find an empty office.  
  
"It's empty."  
  
"Lets go in, he's probably still at the great hall and I sure as hell don't want to go there before having had a talk with the professor." Dragon made his way into the room and settled himself in one of the chairs before the large desk. Hermione headed to the large library at the other side of the room while Griffin went to look out of the window.  
  
Professor Dumbledore made his way to his office, he was very worried. The mood this morning at the castle had been nervous, but even so cheerful. But it was deteriorating by the moment, most people feared the kids had changed their minds. He sighed, Sirius was taking it the worst, he was afraid the younger man was going to have a nervous breakdown if Harry didn't appear soon. Slowly he made the way up the stairs to his office, the instant he arrived at the door, he knew he wasn't alone. He sensed three people behind the door, three very powerful people. One of them was without a doubt much stronger than him, and the other two came very close to his own power. But even so he didn't feel a menace from those three, so he entered the room without much doubt. When he entered the three people inside turned to him. It took Dumbledore some time to recognise them, they had changed much more than he thought was possibly in only a year, they all wore blank masks and no feeling went out to him, no happiness nor hatred just blank indifference. He shuddered a little but made his way to the desk. The girl, Hermione, made her way back at the same time than Ron, they sat at chairs at either side of Harry, who was now looking at him intently from his emerald green eyes. They were obviously waiting for him to speak first.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, welcome back to Hogwarts." They nodded their heads but didn't say anything, this wasn't going well, it was much more difficult than he had expected. "First of all I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened, I know it doesn't really make a difference but it needs to be said." No response. "The reason we sent you the invitation is that we found out who really had committed all those murders. It was Lucius..."  
  
"We know." Phoenix stated in a soft, monotone voice. Dumbledore was startled, he didn't expect them to know, sure they probably knew that their other selves had been caught for it had been all over the muggle world, but know the details that only the wizarding world knew was another thing.  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"Considering I attended the trial, we should know as much as needed." Dumbledore felt uneasy, he hadn't sensed her in the least, but maybe it was the fact that he had been focused on the trial. Hermione, seeing the headmaster didn't know what to think proceeded.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Wormtail were impersonating us with pollyjuice potion, murdering people at our names for the dark lord. They were given the dementors kiss. We were absolved as was Sirius. And it's very clear Fudge didn't want to lose his face before the reporters, for a million galeons and a house aren't given everyday." Dumbledore nodded, she certainly knew what had happened. He looked at the two boys who hadn't spoken yet.  
  
"Everyone is waiting for you. They are anxious to see you again. But maybe you would prefer to settle in first." The three of them nodded. "You can stay at the Griffindor tower, no other six years have remained here for holidays so you can sleep in your rooms. The password to the common room is Muggle." They stood up with another nod and went to the door. Before going out Harry turned, Dumbledore sat with his head in his hands, he didn't seem to feel well so Dragon decided not to ask anything and went out following his friends.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: They are finally back!!! Hope you're happy. Thanks for all reviews. 


	8. Sirius

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
They silently made their way to the Griffindor Tower, while approaching it they could sense the people in the common room. Griffin wasn't feeling very well at the moment, all his family, including all his brothers and sister, were there. He could easily sense their presence, looking at his friends he saw that Hermione was playing with her phoenix necklace shooting nervous glances to the approaching portrait of the fat lady. Harry remained impasible, he was walking in the front, his hands were in his pockets and he was looking cautiously around. Finally he stopped in front the ported and looked behind him.  
  
"Are the two of you alright?" He was concerned, sure he was going to see Sirius again, and that would be very hard on itself, but he couldn't start to imagine how his friends were feeling, they had known their parents all their life and the bond between them was stronger that the one he shared with his Godfather no matter how much he had learned to love him.  
  
"Yeah, please, lets get this over with." Hermione nodded and Harry looked at them one last time before turning back to the entrance. The fat lady was looking at them with big eyes, it looked like she had recognised them, Harry didn't waste his time in finding out.  
  
"Muggle." The portrait slid aside to show the entrance to the common room.  
  
When he stepped inside, all the heads snapped up to look at him. He stepped aside to allow his friends enter the room. Griffin shut the door behind him and turned to look at everyone. The tension was thick in the room, no one made a move or said anything, after several minutes of staring Phoenix began to move.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." And she disappeared to the girls dorms. Griffin and Dragon looked at each other and decided that it was better if they went upstairs too.  
  
Sirius was shaking, he knew it but at the moment he didn't care. His godson had finally arrived, but it was worse than he had expected. He had grown up, not only physically, in his eyes he had seen the look of a tired much older man and it had scared him senseless. That and the fact that he had barely looked at him had reduced him to a state of hopelessness. Finally he couldn't bear it anymore and he stormed out of the room just when Harry came back downstairs. Dragon watched his godfather storm out of the room, he frowned, he had never seen Sirius looking so sad and pale. He saw Lupin making his way out of the room to look for his friend, but in a second decided it was better if he went himself.  
  
"Wait Lupin." Everyone looked startled, they hadn't noticed him standing at the stairs. "I'll go after him, tell Ron and Hermione I'll see them later." Without another word he went out of the room in search of his godfather.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find Sirius, he was siting in a classroom looking out the window, a lonely tear was rolling down his check. It broke Harry's heart to see him so defeated and he could feel all the anger go away. He didn't look up when Harry closed the door and made his way to his godfather's side. When he was standing besides him, Sirius talked.  
  
"Please Moony, go away." Harry smiled a little, he obviously wasn't thinking very straight at the moment or he would have noticed he wasn't his werewolf friend.  
  
"First, my nickname's not Moony, it's Dragon." Sirius had snapped his head up and was looking straight at him, a faint blush covering his checks. "And second, I think you and me need to have a long, nice chat." He sat down in a chair and looked at Sirius who seemed to be transfixed with the mere vision of him. Patiently, he waited for Sirius to recover his composure. After ten minutes the man finally took place in another chair in front of him, Dragon noticed his hands were shaking a little, he had never seen his godfather that nervous about anything, he normally had lots of self- confidence.  
  
He could have said something to help Sirius, but he knew deep down that it had to be the other man who took the first step if they wanted to work things out. Sirius was battling with himself, why was he so nervous, his godson was giving him what he wanted, a chance to talk to him, he needed to get the words out, even if he was deathly afraid about what Harry would say. With a deep breath he started to talk, his voice was very soft, and he wondered if Harry even heard him.  
  
"Harry, I know I have no right to be talking to you after having turned on you the way I did, I know I should have trusted you, or at least tried to find out if it was the truth. Saying I never believed it was you is stupid, you know I did and I know I did, as much as I hate to admit it. My only defence is that I have been in this situation before, with Peter, I also trusted him blindly and he betrayed us. I know to you it doesn't matter, I let you down more than anyone could have and I'm sorry." Dragon noticed the tears in Sirius's eyes when his godfather looked away. Of course he understood what his godfather was saying, after losing his best friend to that little rat it was natural for him to act so.  
  
"I understand." He looked up. "I really do, but why compare me with Peter and not with yourself? Things are never the way they look, you should know it better than anyone." Sirius looked down again, his godson was right, and he had been blaming himself for not trying to see what had happened.  
  
"I... I didn't dare." Harry's eyebrows shot up, that wasn't the answer he had expected from his godfather. A little of his anger returned.  
  
"Why not?" His voice now had a sharp edge, and Sirius flinched.  
  
"First I was to hurt, the thought of you killing all those people and betraying us brought up what had happened with Peter, after some of it faded away I didn't want to know why you had done it, I didn't want to have anything to do with you anymore. I couldn't, it would have destroyed me to try and think about it. For months I just functioned because Remus made me, if it had been for me I would have just sat down somewhere and slowly faded away." Now Sirius was openly crying, with his head in his hands, and his words were barely understandable. Harry didn't really need to, he could see to well how Sirius's life had been destroyed once more. He looked sadly at him, he felt it was all his fault. He stood up and went to the window to collect his thoughts and let his godfather regain his composure. When the sobbing stopped he talked.  
  
"I'm very sorry Sirius." Sirius looked up sharply at his godson's back. "If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have gone through all this, you don't deserve to be going through all this." Dragon leaned his head on the window. Sirius stalked to Harry and sharply turned him around.  
  
"Stop right now saying all those nonsense, have you gone insane? I was the one who turned on you, if I hadn't done it I wouldn't have gone through all this. It's my own fault, mine and Voldemorts."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Harry, you know I'm right." He grabbed Harry into a strong embrace, he could feel his godson's body tense under his, but he refused to let go of him. Harry was startled when Sirius embraced him, all the love and comfort that radiated from the other man was overwhelming, after a few moments he relaxed and leaned his head on his godfather's chest for he was still a head taller than he was. This was what he had missed the most, the fatherly embrace that only Sirius could give him. With closed eyes he listened to Sirius's breathing and heartbeat, it calmed him down more than anything else ever could. Sirius was looking in wonder at his godson's face, he looked so peaceful in his embrace. He still couldn't believe that Harry found it in his heart to forgive him, or at least try to do it.  
  
"Harry?" Without looking up Harry replied.  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"Is,... is everything alright now?" His voice was quite. He looked again at his godson who still hadn't moved from his embrace and seemed to be pondering the question.  
  
"No, not all, but give it time." Sirius nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Harry. They stood there for a long time, finally Harry stepped back and Sirius let him go. Looking up at his godfather Dragon smiled a little.  
  
"Come, lets go back to the common room, Lupin will be worried." Sirius nodded and the two of them made their way back to the Griffindor tower.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Wasn't that sweet? Thanks for all reviews. 


	9. Studying

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
Ron came down several minutes after Harry, he sensed his friend was not longer in the room. Looking around he realised Sirius wasn't there either. He felt glad for his friend, Sirius meant very much for him and there was a high probability that Dragon was trying to work things out with his godfather. He didn't have the courage that his friend had, he saw his parents looking at him hopefully, but decided it wasn't the right moment and went to sit in a corner of the common room. Phoenix joined him a few minutes later, in her arms were the parchments they had been working on. Griffin looked relieved to see her, at least he wouldn't have to sit down staring at nothing. She sat down next to him and put the parchments on the table.  
  
"Where's Dragon?" Griffin shrugged his shoulders, everyone was looking at them.  
  
"No idea, my best guess is that he's with Sirius." Hermione looked around and nodded.  
  
"Ok." She took one of the books she had brought downstairs and opened it on the place she had been studying. Ron followed her lead and took another book, the potion they were hopping to achieve was very hard and required a very good understanding of potions and charms. So they had made it a point that whenever they had a moment they picked up the books and studied. He had no idea how advanced they were, but he didn't really care.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and her husband were looking in wonder at their youngest son, seeing Hermione with a book wasn't strange, it was in fact a very normal occurrence, but her son had been one of the most anti-books she had ever known, and did never pick up a book unless Hermione forced him or he had to do homework. Their attention was soon drawn to the door once again, McGonagall entered the common room and looked around. Her gaze fell upon the two kids, she looked a bit startled at Ron. He seemed to sense it for he looked up.  
  
"Something wrong, professor?" McGonagall shook her head.  
  
"No, the headmaster just wanted me to tell you that tonight there's going to be a feast in your honour, you will have to wear dress robes, if you don't have them you can go..."  
  
"Don't bother, we bought some yesterday." With that he considered the conversation ended and returned to his book. The professor looked a bit startled but with a sigh went out. Just when she was going, she noticed Sirius walking with a boy, she realised with a start that it was Harry. They were walking next to each other but weren't talking, even so McGonagall saw that Sirius was looking much better than he had that morning. They stopped next to her before the entrance.  
  
"Good evening Minerva." Sirius gave her a smile while Harry just nodded his head in greeting. "Is there something wrong?" She smiled back at them.  
  
"No, I was just delivering a message from Dumbledore, they will tell you what it is about inside. If you excuse me, I have things to do." With a last smile in their direction she went away.  
  
Harry entered the room followed closely by Sirius. He quickly went to settle himself besides Phoenix while Sirius went to join Remus after having looked at him. Dragon picked up one of the parchments and began to read and write notes in another. Griffin looked at him and softly asked.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Is everything alright between you and Sirius?" Phoenix also looked up at him, he looked at his godfather, and smiled a little.  
  
"We are on the way, he apologised to me and I've accepted it, now we'll see how it works out. How about you two?"  
  
"I've agreed with my mother to go talk with them in half an hour, I get the impression they don't understand what's going on. We'll see how it works out."  
  
"Griffin?" His friend was looking at his parents and seemed to not have heard him, but before he could resume his reading he talked.  
  
"The two of you are lucky." Phoenix and Dragon exchanged a look but waited. "I mean, Phoenix, your parents don't really understand what's going on, they are muggles and if something I've learned about muggles is that what they see is usually what's happening. They don't know anything about pollyjuice potion and all those things. And you Dragon, Sirius has been betrayed before, it must have felt like going through that of Wormtail all over again, no wonder he was paranoid." His two friends nodded in understanding. "But what about my parents? They know very well what can be achieved by magic and they have never been paranoid, they didn't have a reason to be. But even so they turned on us. And I can't easily forgive them for it." There was a long silence. "Am I being selfish?"  
  
"No, you certainly are not. Even if I know that Sirius has a more or less good reason to turn on me, that doesn't mean we are all fine and dandy, I'm mad at him for letting me down when I needed him the most, but I'm also ready to try and forgive him. In your case it's more difficult, and I knew it from the start. If it makes you feel better, I'm not very happy with your parents either, and they were very important to me too." Ron let out a small smile. Hermione caught his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Don't worry Griffin, let things go the way they are meant to be and just be ready to talk to them, to try to understand them. Maybe it would make it easier to talk to one of your brothers or your sister first." Ron nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys." They both smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, brother, everything will work out in the end."  
  
"And while Dragon continues with his speech about fate, I really have to go away, I have to talk to my parents. See you guys at the feast." And she went away. Dragon frowned.  
  
"What feast?"  
  
"Mmh?" Griffin looked up. "Oh, McGonagall came in a while ago to tell us there was going to be a feast in our honour. Figures, first Fudge goes nuts and now Dumbledore." Harry let out a snort and looked again at the parchment.  
  
"Do you think we will figure this out before Christmas is over?"  
  
"Phoenix is confident we will, don't worry, she's always right."  
  
They both returned to their studies and for a long while they could only hear the hushed voices of the other occupants of the room, it seemed they didn't want to bother them and didn't dare to rise their voices. Suddenly Dragon sensed someone was standing next to him and Griffin. Looking up he saw Lupin and Sirius standing there.  
  
"Can we sit down?" Dragon looked at Griffin and the last nodded.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, that's if you don't mind sitting between all those books." Sirius laughed softly.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I don't mind and Remus loves the books."  
  
"Are they muggle books?" Dragon looked up once more from the parchment.  
  
"No, why should they be?"  
  
"We thought you had been in the muggle world all this time." Remus looked at them.  
  
"Oh, we were there, but that doesn't mean we can't have magic books."  
  
"True, but wouldn't it have been dangerous, what if someone had seen them?" Dragon looked at Griffin, they both knew that muggles would never have been able to see anything strange in the books because for muggles they just talked about normal subjects, but admitting that to Lupin meant admitting they could do a lot of magic without a wand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." The two boys sighed in relieve, and Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, it was obvious that there was more to this that the two boys were willing to admit. Remus looked like he wanted to say something, but before he got the chance, Bill approached them.  
  
"Hey." Dragon saw Griffin draw a fist but he quickly put his hands under the table.  
  
"Bill." Dragon just nodded his head and turned to his parchment.  
  
"Can I sit down?" He was looking directly at his brother and Ron looked back. Bill had always been his favourite brother, his confident and one of his best friends, he wasn't even there when Ron had been accused, so it was a bit easier for Ron to accept his presence.  
  
"Sure." It came out a little reluctant but if Bill noticed, he didn't give it away. They sat in silence for some minutes, the two younger boys had returned to their reading but Griffin couldn't concentrate for he clearly felt the gaze of his older brother on him. With a sigh he closed the book and locked eyes with Bill.  
  
"What's the matter Bill?" The man didn't say anything for a few moments. Griffin frowned. "If you don't want anything could you please stop staring at me? It's making me nervous."  
  
"Sorry. Ron?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." Bill looked a little startled at his little brother. "You are here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't really change things does it?"  
  
"It's a start." Bill just nodded and stood up.  
  
"If you ever want to talk I'm here to listen."  
  
"I know. Thanks Bill." The older man just nodded and left to go sit with his parents. Griffin was looking at them with a pensive look. Lupin and Sirius were looking a little uncomfortable at the exchange, but didn't want to leave Harry's side just yet, even if the boy barely acknowledged them it still reassured Sirius that it would come good in time. Dragon looked up from his parchment another time and nodded to Griffin.  
  
"Don't worry mate, all will come right."  
  
"I hope you're right brother, I really hope you are." With that he stood up too and began to pick up the books. "Come on, we better go change clothes it's nearly time to go downstairs."  
  
Most of the room heard his words and also stood up. Everyone went up to their own rooms to get dressed up. The two boys entered the sixth years room and quickly put out their dress robes. In twenty minutes they were ready to go, Dragon looked at his reflection in the mirror and locked his gaze on the Phoenix necklace. He touched it and wondered if they shouldn't make some more of them, at least he would like for Sirius and Remus to have one, just in case. He would talk about it with Griffin and Phoenix later. Griffin taped him on the shoulder and he looked at him.  
  
"Are you coming Dragon? Phoenix is already downstairs." Harry nodded his head and the two of them went to the common room were Phoenix was indeed waiting for them. They looked at each other with slight grins on their faces, it was a little disturbing having her wearing the same clothes as them, Ron and Harry were used to that, but Hermione had always flat out refused to wear pants, now with the robes there was no difference.  
  
"Well guys, that's a nice change. How about we go?" They nodded and made their way out of the common room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	10. Wandless magic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
When they came downstairs they noticed the great hall was decorated for Christmas like it was every year, a large table stood at the middle of the room and people were standing and talking around it. Dragon looked around, all the teachers were there along with the Weasleys, Grangers, Sirius, Remus and a few people he didn't know. One of those people he recognised, he put his elbow in Ron's side and nodded to the woman.  
  
"Hey Griffin, isn't that the woman we helped the other day? The one that was with your brother?" The other boy looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her, and the blond man besides her was there too. I wonder who they are."  
  
"Me too." They made their way further into the room, and Dumbledore noticed them, he approached them with the two strangers.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione." The three of them nodded in response.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"I would like to introduce you to two of the most important people concerning the resistance. These are Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Call me Gus, and you can call her Bella." Harry turned to the woman and saw she had narrowed her eyes and was studying him carefully. He raised an eyebrow to her and she answered the silent question.  
  
"You were the one." Harry knew what she meant and quickly sneaked a glance to his friends, they had obviously caught on too.  
  
"What do you mean Bella?" Sirius and Remus had approached them and were looking at the woman.  
  
"Remember the other day when we nearly had our buts kicked by those death eaters and that two cloaked people had helped us?" The adults nodded and now Gus was looking them over more carefully. "I'm sure the one that shielded me from the cruciatus curse was Harry, his power signature is very characteristic." Everyone looked at Dragon and he smirked a little.  
  
"Very perceptive. Yes I was the one that jumped in front of you, and Griffin over there helped you Guss." The man looked Ron over and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was the one." The adults looked at each other confused, Dumbledore was studying them intently.  
  
"That's not possible, they don't have wands, do you?" The children had a look of innocence on their faces but shook their heads.  
  
"No, we don't sir. You snapped them, remember?" There was some bitterness an resentment in Harry's, the old wizard couldn't help but wince at the reproach. Sirius, sensing the tension between his godson and the headmaster asked.  
  
"But then, how?" Sirius looked very confused. Dragon turned his attention to him and smirked, his expression soon mirrored by his friends.  
  
"We are wizards, Sirius, why shouldn't be able to do magic?" Seeing the still confused expression in his godfathers face and the other adults who were looking at them he elaborated. "Are you telling me you are a wizard only because you have a wand? If that's so then there would be no difference between muggles and wizards."  
  
"True, but the wand helps channel the power wizards have inside, it's impossible to access that power without a wand. Isn't it?" Lupin looked unsure at the old headmaster but he didn't look back, he seemed to be deep in thought. Phoenix laughed.  
  
"And here we see another human treat, have you ever tried professor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"See? has anyone ever seriously tried or have they only theorised about it? I don't say everyone can do it, far from it, but it doesn't mean it's impossible either. Look." She looked at the windows intently, Dragon could sense the magic surrounding her and rolled his eyes, at once all the windows of the great hall exploded, but instead of falling, the shards of glass began to float lazily around the room, Phoenix was now looking at Griffin who had a look of intense concentration. Everyone in the hall was looking at them in awe, although only a few knew exactly what was happening. Dragon shook his head.  
  
"Ok guys, enough showing of for today." He blinked his eyes and the glass disappeared leaving the windows intact. Griffin and Phoenix pouted at him.  
  
"You are no fun Dragon."  
  
Harry ignored and looked at the adults, they were looking at them in awe, Dragon had to fight the urge to burst out laughing.  
  
"Aw, come on, I got us out of Hogwarts that day, you didn't expect us to just let all that potential be wasted, did you? And what if Voldemort had attacked us? We would have been completely helpless without our wands." Most people paled at those words, they hadn't thought about that. Now they knew the trio hadn't been working for Voldemort they realised in how much danger they had put them without realising. Phoenix nudged Harry in his ribs.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, now they feel guilty." Harry's expression clearly showed he didn't really care at the moment, but he just nodded at his friend. "Hey, everyone, this is supposed to be a party so you can thing about what Dragon here said later, ok?"  
  
"Now are we going to eat? I'm positively starved."  
  
"Griffin!" Those words finally put everyone out of their glum moods, Dumbledore looked at them with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Very well you three, lets eat."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Sorry if it's a bit short. Thanks for all reviews. 


	11. Ron's feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
The feast was great, it rivalled the beginning and ending feast every year took place at Hogwarts. It had been a long while since Dragon had eaten so much, while living in the muggle world they would just eat what they needed and spent their money in other things like books or clothes witch were far more important. He could clearly see Griffin was enjoying himself, even if he was sitting apart from his family he had engaged Phoenix in a heated discussion about muggle physics, probably his favourite subject. Before them, the twins were gapping at their young brother, trying to follow the conversation but finally giving up and starting to talk about some prank or an other.  
  
"Harry?" Dragon looked at Sirius, who sat next to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Sirius seemed anxious about something.  
  
"Sure, why do you ask?" His godfather shifted a little in his seat.  
  
"It's just I was thinking we could go for a walk, to talk some more, but if you're enjoying yourself it's alright." Harry gave him a piercing look that made him even more nervous, but finally he nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not, I'm going to warn Phoenix and Griffin." The young boy stood up ignoring Sirius's sigh of relieve and moved to were his friends were still talking.  
  
"Griffin, Phoenix." They both looked up and smiled at him, but Harry didn't return their smile.  
  
"Dragon, is something wrong?" Harry nodded at Griffin and bent down to whisper into their ears so no one else would hear him.  
  
"Someone has put the imperious curse on Sirius, he has asked me to go for a walk, I think someone wants me out of here, but I'm not sure if it is to attack me or to attack you." Phoenix's face became anxious.  
  
"Are you going? It could be very dangerous."  
  
"I know Phoenix, but it's no use stalling it, better get it over with now we know something's going to happen. You two stay here and keep an eye on things, ok?"  
  
"Ok, we'll do as you ask, but be careful Dragon."  
  
"I will Griffin, you too." His two friends nodded, Harry left their side and joined Sirius at the door. He smiled at his godfather and nodded. "Ok, led the way Sirius." The two went out of the door and disappeared into the night. Hermione and Ron watched the door close and then turned to each other. Ron was the first to talk.  
  
"We should spread out, just in case the death eaters attack us and not Dragon, we would be able to protect more people if we weren't standing together." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ok, but be careful Griffin." She gave him a small hug. After a last smile in her friends direction, she went to one of the sides of the room and engaged her mother in a conversation. Their talk earlier had helped clarify some things and they were now at least on speaking terms. Griffin looked a bit lost between all the people without Phoenix or Dragon at his side, the fact that at least a quarter of the people at the feast were his family wasn't making things better. He finally stopped trying to avoid them and just sat in one of the chairs, leaving it open for anyone to approach him if they wished to. He became engrossed looking at the sky, he had learned a long time ago that it had a very calming effect on him, he could see out there things that Phoenix and Dragon could not. Sometimes it would unnerve him a little, but he could almost hear the stars talking to him. Once he had told this to his friends, he had been afraid they would laugh at him, but he really should have  
known better. They didn't laugh, they didn't tell him they understood either, witch was a great relieve because he knew they didn't, they just told him to heed what the stars had to say, for they could be right. He had done this, and he had helped him a lot, they had had a few narrow escapes from the ministry thanks to him seeing it in the stars the night before. He didn't like be called a diviner for then he always thought about his former professor, but Hermione had said he had probably been born with the sight, and that even if it wasn't always true he could better listen to it. A soft voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Ron." The boy turned his head towards the voice and saw his sister standing next to him. He studied her carefully, taking in all the details that had escaped him earlier. She had become much thinner than he remembered her and a lot paler, her soft brown eyes were now to big for her thin face. Her hair hang loosely in a high ponytail, a few flocks of hair framing he face. She had grown up, she was no longer the little child he remembered, she had grown beautiful, even with the sad look in her eyes. Ginny shifted nervously at her brothers intense look. "Can I sit down?" Ron turned his head away and shrugged. Ginny sat next to him, looking at the floor. "Ron?" Griffin suppressed and annoyed sigh, it was hard enough to sit next to his sister without losing his calm facade, but talking to her... It could very easily end in a shouting match. Nevertheless he answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you hate us?" Now that was a good question, one Griffin had been asking himself since they had arrived. He had only one answer to it.  
  
"I'm not sure." He looked once again in the sky as if trying to get the answer from the stars. He felt Ginny's eyes on him and he looked directly at her once again. She quickly averted her gaze, and softly talked again.  
  
"I don't think you do." Ron felt some of the fire that had died a long time ago begin to roar in him, what did his baby sister know about him? She hadn't even been there for the last year, she couldn't know what he felt. With a slightly strained voice he asked.  
  
"And why do you think that?"  
  
"Because you are here, talking to me, and you talked to Bill earlier. And you're trying not to shout at me, I can see it in your face, if you really hatted us you wouldn't be worried about shouting." Ron looked once again into the sky, she did have a valid point. He was trying very hard to repress his temper, and he wondered why. He wished with all his might to shout at the lot of them, to ask why they had betrayed him when he had done nothing to deserve it, yet he was there, calmly having a conversation with his sister. Suddenly a vision flooded his mind, ignoring his sister, who was talking again he shot up and shouted to Hermione.  
  
"Phoenix! They are going to attack us! Go warn Dragon."  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
Phoenix didn't waste a second, while all the hall looked confusedly between Griffin and her she transformed into her animagy form and flew out of the window to search for her friend. Ron wasn't paying attention to her anymore, he had moved to stand in front of the door, as if expecting something. Dumbledore looked at the young boy carefully, he could sense there was something wrong, but he had no idea what it was about, yet Ron seemed to know. When he was about to ask what was going on, the doors to the great hall burst open. Ron didn't waste his time looking at who was coming in, he knew it were death eaters, probably about thirty. They all had orders from Voldemort to kill everyone in that room except for Dumbledore. Ron knew this, and he was determined to not let them get away with it. With a swift motion of his hand he sent the first batch of death eaters flying into the ones that came behind them, giving the professors the chance to draw their wands and join the fight.  
Once the death eaters had got up, Ron ran to them, his fists radiating with magic, he began to knock his enemies down, the way he was moving gave away that all his movements had been perfectly practised, it seemed the boy wasn't putting any effort in the fight and yet more and more death eaters were rendered unconscious. Suddenly another vision flashed through his eyes, without thinking twice about it he began to run towards his mother. Just at the same time he arrived at her side, a death eater shouted the killing curse, freezing everyone in their tracks. Ron calmly turned around and looked at the green light speeding towards him, he braced himself for the impact, he knew it was going to hurt even if it wouldn't kill him.  
  
Harry and Sirius walked outside in silence, with the other man leading the way. Harry was deeply in thought about who could have put Sirius under the imperious, it would have to be someone in the castle or close to it because he was sure the curse wasn't on him that evening when they had talked in the classroom. He sure would have noticed when he had hugged him.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius's voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" The older man was now leaning against one of the sides of the castle and was looking at him with flat dull eyes. Harry hadn't noticed his godfather stop and was now a few steps ahead.  
  
"I was wondering something." Harry raised an eyebrow as to show he was listening. Sirius walked to where he was and stood there towering over him. All Dragon's instincts told him to attack the man before him, that he was a danger to him. Harry acknowledged it and tensed waiting for the older man to make his move. "I was wondering why you are siding again with us, I mean Voldemort offers you so much, and we only give you pain." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, whoever was controlling Sirius sure was doing a lousy job. Nevertheless he continued to pretend he wasn't aware of anything.  
  
"Sirius, Voldemort hates my guts, it's just a question of survival." Harry was sure he had seen a slight flash of hurt pass through his godfathers eyes before they became dull again.  
  
"You mean you don't care about us? That you're only here for the protection that Dumbledore offers you?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Of course, what did you think? If the only way we will be accepted back is pretending to care about you, then we'll have to maintain the act, wont we?" All Harry's senses were trained to the man standing in front of him, he could feel him get ready, it wouldn't be much longer before something happened. Sirius looked down and then looked back at him, eyes colder then ice.  
  
"Then I'm sure you won't mind me doing this." Before Harry had time to react Sirius had put his strong hands around his neck and was pressing, choking him. Harry put his hands around Sirius's wrists pressing some and causing his godfather to loosen his grip slightly. With a choked voice he said.  
  
"You disappoint me Sirius, I thought you of all people would be more able to fight the imperious." Another flash of recognition passed through the man's eyes, but it was quickly subdued. Harry frowned, the death eater who had put Sirius under the imperious must be very strong to be able to subdue his godfather for so long. Before he could try to reason with Sirius some more he heard someone running to them.  
  
"Dragon! Death eaters attacking the great hall!" Phoenix stopped short at the sight before her, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Er, Dragon..." But the boy wasn't listening to her any more. With a strength that no one would have thought possible for such a small boy he put Sirius's hands of his throat and before letting the man recover from his surprise he had solidly kicked him on his jaw rendering him unconscious for the time being. Phoenix was looking at the procedures with a slightly astounded expression.  
  
"Not that I want to interfere Dragon, but wasn't that a little harsh. I mean the poor man didn't know what he was doing." Harry looked at her a little annoyed, massaging his throat.  
  
"I was trying to talk him out of it, but you came and I think the fact that the great hall is being attacked is more important than the headache Sirius is going to have."  
  
"You could have hurt his feelings, you have seen how unstable he is."  
  
"Phoenix, I have done that already several times tonight, I couldn't let the death eaters know about our true feelings, they could have used them against us more than they already have." Phoenix sighed but nodded in understanding.  
  
"Come on Dragon, we need to get to the great hall." She looked at the unconscious man at Harry's feet and frowned. "What should we do with him? We can't leave him unprotected out here."  
  
"We'll have to take him with us, I'm sure Lupin will take care of him while we kick some death eaters butt." Hermione nodded in agreement and with a soft pop they both turned to their animagy forms, Harry being a big, golden dragon with a silver lighting bolt across his back, between his wings and bright green eyes.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	13. Ron's death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Dragon scooped Sirius's unconscious up into one of his claws and the he took of the ground with the phoenix's little form flying next to his head. When they neared the windows of the great hall they saw a flash of green light and they started to fly more quicker, knowing something was going very wrong.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shouted when she opened her eyes again and saw her youngest son lying sprawled in front of her, without doubt having been hit by the killing curse that had been aimed to her. Everyone was looking horrified at the young teenager that was lying motionless on the ground. The death eaters took that as their cue to leave and slowly edged to the doors. The teachers, realising their enemies were about to flee raised their wands to stop them but then a great roar sounded through the hall and a golden dragon appeared in the room with a phoenix. They both landed in front of Ron and with a pop they turned into Harry and Hermione, with the boy still clutching his godfather tightly. Everyone was looking astounded at the two teenagers. The death eaters were suddenly very afraid, the faces of the two friends were edged with fury and they didn't wish to stay and find out what was about to happen. All of them turned around sharply and started to run to the door when it suddenly  
closed with a loud bang. Harry let go of his godfather's wrist, letting him slump on the ground next to Ron, and started to walk towards the death eaters.  
  
"Now, I don't think you would want to miss the party's ending, now would you?" The teenagers voice sent shivers down to everyone's backs, even Dumbledore's. Phoenix on the other hand didn't move from her place, but her anger was radiating from her forming a golden aura around her slight body. Suddenly, without previous warning the two teenagers broke into a run and started to pound down on the death eaters much like Ron had done before. It was a matter of minutes. Not ten minutes latter all death eaters had been rendered unconscious and had been tied down by Dragon and Phoenix. Most of the people in the great hall were gapping at them but they didn't mind them. Dragon strode over to Ron's body and scooped him into his arms. He then turned to look at Sirius who still was not giving sings of waking up. He looked at Lupin and said.  
  
"Be careful when he wakes up, he was put under the imperious and I'm not sure if it has been broken." Without waiting for an answer he left the room closely followed by Phoenix. The closing of the door to the great hall awakened them all from the stupor they had fallen in. Mrs Weasley broke down crying and her older sons ran to her trying to comfort her with tears in their eyes. Ginny was also being comforted by her father. Remus was now kneeling next to Sirius and was talking quietly with Arabella and Mundungus as to what they should do with their friend. Dumbledore sighed and told everyone to go to their rooms to try and get some rest, he had to go to the ministry and make sure the death eaters would be taken care of.  
  
Harry and Hermione had quickly made their way to the sixth's year boys room and laid Ron on his former bed, that for some reason had still stayed there. While Phoenix had went to fetch some things from her room, Harry checked Ron out. He hadn't been worried about his friend being dead, he knew good enough what to expect from the necklaces. Griffin would probably be awful sore and drained the next day but nothing else. After checking his friend over and seeing he didn't have any other injuries he changed his clothes and put his pj's on. He was just tucking him in when Hermione came back, already clad in her pj's.  
  
"Is he ok?" Harry yawned and stretched.  
  
"Fine, just the usual. You're going to spent the night here?" Hermione nodded and laid down into Seamus's bed with a book on her lap. "Ok, then I'm going to change." He walked to the bathroom and took a shower letting his muscles relax under the warm water. When he came back into the room Phoenix was sitting next to Ron who had woken up. They both looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey mate, good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Ron's voice was rough when he talked.  
  
"Like I have been run over by a train, otherwise fine." Harry chuckled softly and sat at his friends other side.  
  
"That's to be expected, you jumped in front of the killing curse. The phoenix necklace can only do so much." Ron nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"What happened after they knocked me out?" Phoenix told him what had happened, and after that they stayed in silence for a while. Finally Ron talked.  
  
"They think I'm dead, right?" his friends nodded. "Why didn't you tell them?"  
  
"We weren't sure what you wanted." Ron looked at Harry questioningly. "If they think you're dead you can start a new life without them, you won't have to see them ever again, you can be in the wizarding world without having to be constantly afraid they will be looking for you. Of course that's your choice, if you want to tell them you're alive it's more then alright for us, but we thought you at least had to get a chance to choose." Griffin nodded in understanding and closed his eyes. He was thinking in Ginny's words, she had been right he had been afraid to hurt her feelings by shouting that evening. Did he really want to lose his only family? Even with what they had done to him he still loved them. he wondered if it was enough to get him to accept them back. He opened his eyes again and looked at Harry and Hermione who were waiting patiently his answer.  
  
"I want to tell them the truth, they still are my family, I think I'm finally ready to give them a chance." Phoenix and Dragon smiled widely at him and the girl embraced him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Griffin." The boy smiled and then closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep. Taking his cue, Harry and Hermione went to their beds and laid down too.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	14. Sirius's breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
When Sirius awoke he immediately felt a pounding headache, his jaw also seemed to be hurting a lot. His thoughts about the last night were very fuzzy, and at the moment his head hurt to much to think about it. He loudly groaned and raised a hand to his head, A tentative voice called him from his side.  
  
"Sirius?" The man turned slightly and saw Remus bending over him.  
  
"Moony, were am I?"  
  
"Hospital wing." Sirius frowned.  
  
"Why?" Remus sat down on his chair and sighed.  
  
"You don't remember?" Sirius shook his head slightly.  
  
"It's all kind of vague."  
  
"No wonder, you were put under the imperious." suddenly his memory cleared and he remembered what had happened last night. He sharply sat up, eyes wide, a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Oh, god." Remus stood up startled.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Sirius put his head in his hands and shuddered.  
  
"No, I'm not, Harry must hate me now."  
  
"Sirius, you are not making any sense, what are you talking about? He didn't seem very angry yesterday night. At least not at you, he was pissed at the death eaters because..." Lupin stopped unsure if it was a good idea to tell Sirius right then. The man sitting on bed looked up wearily at him.  
  
"What happened?" Lupin looked him over carefully and a few minutes later he answered.  
  
"Ron Weasley died yesterday night, protecting his mother." Sirius laid back down and curled up. Remus stood up again alarmed, that was not what he had expected from his friend, he had expected him to be angry or run to try and comfort Harry, but never to just curl up in a bed like a little kid.  
  
"Sirius." He gently put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Sirius, what happened last night?"  
  
"Harry... I tried to..." The sound of Sirius's voice was muffled and Remus had a hard time trying to understand him.  
  
"You tried to do what, Sirius?" Remus was glad he was so patient, else he was sure he would have started shouting at his friend already. Suddenly Sirius turned around and faced him.  
  
"I tried to kill him, Remus, I tried to kill my godson." Lupin looked horrified as Sirius curled up again and started to sob softly. He was very angry at the death eater who had succeeded in making do Sirius the only thing that could break him. Also he was immensely grateful Harry had been able to contain his godfather, if he had died at Sirius's hands Remus was sure he would have lost the only best friend he still had. Remus shook himself out of his pensive mood, now he needed to help Sirius try get over this.  
  
"Sirius, listen to me, I'm sure Harry will be able to forgive you." The other man refused to acknowledge him. Remus tried to get him to talk to him but Sirius stayed quiet. Finally Lupin gave up and with a final glance to Sirius he left the room. Just outside the door was waiting Dumbledore. He looked very old and tired, the deep rings under his eyes showed he had not slept that night. He looked up at Remus when he came out.  
  
"How is Sirius doing?" Lupin shook his head sadly.  
  
"Bad, very bad, the death eaters forced him to try to kill Harry with his own hands." Dumbledore looked mildly horrified at that news, much like Remus himself had felt just a while ago.  
  
"Oh, God. This could completely break him." Remus leaned against the wall and sighed sadly.  
  
"I know, he's not taking it very well."  
  
"That's to be expected." The two men stood in silence for a while. Finally Remus was the first to talk.  
  
"How are Harry and Hermione doing?" Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea, they haven't come out of their room since yesterday night. Some of the Weasleys tried to make them come out but they just ignored them, they think they have put a silencing charm on the room."  
  
"You don't think they are going to do something rash, do you?" Dumbledore looked tiredly at him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kill themselves." Remus looked outside while the headmaster thought about his question. It was one of the things he had been asking himself since he had seen Ron dead.  
  
"I wish I knew. I wish I knew how they will react to it, what they are thinking. But I'm ashamed to admit I have no idea, they have changed to much, I don't know them any more." Remus nodded sadly, it was as he had feared, not even Dumbledore was now able to tell what would happen. A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come on Remus, we need to go to have breakfast, I have asked everyone to be there as a reminder for Ron."  
  
"What about Sirius?"  
  
"I've had Madame Pomfrey give him a sleeping potion, he would not be up to show up there and the best he can do now is sleep. At least till Harry is available to talk to him." Remus nodded in understanding and with a last look to the door, turned around and followed the headmaster downstairs where nearly everyone was waiting.  
  
Hermione was the first to wake up. The night before they had forgotten to draw the hangings around their beds and the morning sun had begun to shine in her face, slowly waking her up. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and stretched her shore muscles out, looking around the room. Her friends were still sleeping peacefully and she decided not to wake them yet. Her watch showed her it was eight o'clock, they still had an hour before making their grand entrance in the great hall at breakfast. Phoenix stood up and took her clothes from the chair she had left them on. Then she silently made her way to the door and left the room heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She could faintly hear voices coming from downstairs, no doubt the Weasley family hadn't got much sleep. After her shower she dressed up in her muggle dress and leather jacked, the phoenix necklace shining proudly on her chest, and went back to the boys room were Harry had already woken up and dressed.  
  
"Morning Dragon." She whispered to her friend moving to check on Griffin. Harry looked up from where he was tying his shoelaces and smiled fondly at her.  
  
"Morning Phoenix, I was wondering where you had gone to."  
  
"I was just taking a shower, that fight last night left all my muscles knotted up."  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry stood up and stretched out. Taking a place next to his friend he looked down on Griffin too. "Should we wake sleeping beauty?" Phoenix chuckled softly, but a slightly parched voice answered.  
  
"No need, I'm already awake." Ron opened one eye and looked at his friends who where happily smiling at him. He rolled onto his back and groaned when he sat up. "Man, I feel shore, we really need to update those necklaces. What time is it?"  
  
"You have half an hour to get ready, do you mind leaving the room for a moment Phoenix?"  
  
"Of course not, I'll be waiting for you outside." The girl turned around and left the two boys alone. Dragon helped Griffin change into his comfortable, muggle clothes and the helped him to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up motioning for Phoenix that she could go in again. Five minutes later all were ready to go have breakfast. After making sure there was no one left in the common room they all went downstairs and started to walk to the great hall, with Ron leaning heavily against Harry.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	15. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
The mood in the great was very subdued. All the Weasleys were looking pale and red eyed, they had obviously been crying and hadn't got much sleep that night. All residents in the castle were now in the room, waiting for Dumbledore and Lupin who were still in the hospital wing checking on Sirius. The only ones missing were Harry and Hermione, who had not been seen since they had taken Ron's body out of the great hall the last night. Everyone was sitting at the great table, black hangings had replaced the normal crests of the houses. No one was talking, and the only sound was the occasional sob from Mrs Weasley or Ginny. Finally a few minutes later Dumbledore came in followed by a pale looking Lupin. The old headmaster looked around and frowned, he took his place at the head of the table and turned to his right side where professor McGonagall was sitting.  
  
"Has anyone seen Harry or Hermione?" The deputy head-mistress shook her head sadly.  
  
"No headmaster. They are still locked up in the sixth year sleeping room." Dumbledore looked sadly around the table and sighed. He stood up and began his speech.  
  
"My friends, it's with a sad heart that I have to acknowledge the death of one of the bravest students Hogwarts has ever seen. Ron Weasley proved through the four years he stayed here he was a true Gryffindor and possessed the power to become one of the greatest wizards alive. Even when for unjust reasons he was expelled of this school he didn't let darkness overwhelm him and with the help of his two best friends continued on with his life, helping others along his way. When he returned here, proving once again his bravery, he did all in his power to deal with the hurt and betrayal we had all inflicted upon him, trying in every moment not to hurt those around him even if they had not showed such contempt upon him. Finally last night he bravely died protecting his mother after having battled a horde of death eaters on his own. Lets now remember Ron Weasley as one of the heroes who have died during this new dark age." After he finished, the headmaster sat down and looked to  
his empty plate. Everyone sat at the table with bowed heads, some of them were crying. They had been all so lost in Dumbledore's words that no one had noticed the entrance of the three teenagers. They had stayed standing at the door, listening to Dumbledore with everyone else. Finally, when the silence began to become to long, Ron decided to talk, he knew Harry and Hermione were waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
"You know, that was kind of nice, could you write it down? I'll make sure someone recites it when I die." All heads snapped up and looked at the door. Mrs Weasley fainted right away, while Dumbledore stood up, a shocked look on his face, knocking his chair away. The rest of the teachers were gapping at him with his brothers. "You know, black doesn't become this room." With a wave of his hand he changed the room back to it's normal state. The headmaster made his way to the three teenagers who were looking it all in amusement. Ron looked him right in the eyes and rose an eyebrow to him. "Do I become a title or something? How about the boy who lived two?" Phoenix rolled her eyes at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, right, keep dreaming Griffin, there's only one of those."  
  
"Thank God, I don't know if we could survive with two Dragon's." Harry sighed in impatience.  
  
"Do you two mind if we adjourn this discussion to the table? You're heavy Griffin." Ron looked at his friend who was still supporting most of his weight.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yes you are." Without another word Harry began to drag Ron to the table, ignoring the redhead's protests. Hermione smiled at the antics of her two friends and joined them at the still shocked table. Seeing that no one had moved to help Mrs.Weasley, who was still sprawled on the ground, she took it upon herself to take care of her. With a wave of her hand she magicked a stretcher under the woman and turned to her friends.  
  
"I'm taking her up to the hospital wing, you two behave yourselves." the two boys rolled their eyes at her and muttered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." She shook her head laughing and left the room, the stretcher floating behind her. While that had gone on everyone seemed to have recovered their senses, more or less. Dumbledore was once again sitting at the head of the table, not taking his eyes from Ron. Ginny on the other hand suddenly flung herself onto his brother's arms and started to cry on his shoulder. With a sigh Griffin picked Ginny up and placed her on his lap, letting her cry out. He looked around the room, the teachers were all looking wearily at him, they were probably trying to decide if he was a death eater using pollyjuice potion or the real thing. His father had his face torn between suspicion and hope while his brothers were all looking at him in wonder and mistrust. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"I hope, Mr Weasley, you understand our surprise and reticence at seeing you here having just been hit by the killing curse." Ron nodded calmly.  
  
"Of course headmaster."  
  
"Ok, then could you explain how you survived a curse that has only been survived by Mr Potter?" Griffin and Dragon exchanged looks and then looked at Phoenix who just came into the room, a grave look on her face.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Harry smiled a little nervously.  
  
"The headmaster wants to know how Griffin survived the killing curse."  
  
"Oh" The girl took a seat next to Harry and looked at Dumbledore fingering her necklace. "Who is going to tell him?" Griffin shrugged and shifted Ginny a little in his lap.  
  
"I'll do it since I was the one hit." After his two friends nodded he turned to face the teachers. "Some months ago we started to study the killing curse, we had been studying magic on our own till then getting control over wandless magic, but soon that became kind of dull since it is more of a practise than anything else. Through the first months we had got a nice collection of books on magic and we began to study them so we could better protect ourselves if the need arose. The killing curse got our attention, Harry had survived it so it was not unstoppable, we just had to look at a way of doing so. Two months later we finally came to a conclusion, all people had been looking it the wrong way. The killing curse can not be stopped, but as it is a kind of energy it can be transformed. We worked in a way to change the energy as soon as it touched us and we came up with these." He motioned to the necklace Hermione was playing with. "That's what we call a Phoenix necklace, it  
takes the energy of the killing curse and transforms it in a shield that will protect you from nearly everything. The downside of the necklace is that the curse still knocks you out because it uses a big part of your own energy."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	16. Phoenix necklace

Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
The room stayed silent after Ron finished his speech. Dumbledore was looking at the necklase pensively. Finally he reached out a hand and said:  
  
"Can I have a look at it?" Harry nodded and took of his necklace. He walked up to where Dumbledore was sitting and handed him the necklace.  
  
"Here you go, sir." the moment the necklace touched Dumbledore's hand the old wizard gasped in surprise, nearly dropping it. Everyone looked at him alarmed but the headmaster ignored them. He took a closer look at it and saw what seemed like fire inside the necklace. He could easily feel the great power emanating from the small object.  
  
"It's incredible. This little necklace holds a great amount of magic, it's nearly like a wand." Harry laughed a little embraced. And looked at his friends who were also nervously shifting.  
  
"Actually, you have nearly got it right." The old headmaster looked at him questioningly. "Inside the necklace are the ashes of our wands. You know we kept the parts, well properly cremated they can still be used. It's now more of a catalyst of our powers, it amplifies them."  
  
"Incredible. You can't do magic without them." Harry shook his head and stretched his hand to his glass willing it to appear in his hand. It promptly did so.  
  
"We can still do magic, the necklace just makes it easier and more powerful."  
  
"I see." The headmaster handed the necklace back to Harry, who promptly put it around his neck again and went to sit next to his friends. "I have seen a fire inside the necklace, what is it? And what's the material you have used to do the necklace? I don't think I recognise it." Hermione took a sip from her cup and talked.  
  
"What is inside is actually a little of the fire of a phoenix, frozen by Griffins blood, it's what actually makes the energy change. To hold that and the ashes we needed something very strong and resistant to magic. We found it in the scales of a dragon."  
  
"Interesting, so you have used your animagy forms to do this? Assuming Ron takes the form of a Griffin." The redheaded boy nodded.  
  
"That's exactly so, sir." Dumbledore nodded once again.  
  
"I'm also guessing there are a lot of spells around it, I could sense some of them, others were just to complicate for me to identify."  
  
"Yes, there are some spells, and they aren't that difficult, just a little disguised so they seem that way."  
  
"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Do you think you could make more of them?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sure, but they wouldn't be that powerful, the wand's ashes really do a big deal in it but it takes time to properly learn how to work them."  
  
"That's ok, Harry, the protection is more than enough." the old headmaster stood up and looked around the hall, everyone had been listening closely, not interrupting the headmasters questioning. Now Dumbledore looked them over and smiled. "If you three don't mind I would like for the teachers to test you, to see at which level you are." The trio silently exchanged a look and Hermione talked.  
  
"We'll think about it, sir." A brief look of regret passed the headmaster, they still didn't trust them much, but then he pushed it back, they had every right to be suspicious. He smiled sadly at them.  
  
"Very well, tell me when you have decided. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to the ministry to tell everyone young Mr Weasley is alive and to take a look at the death eaters you caught yesterday." He stood up and turned to Lupin.  
  
"Remus, where are Mundungus and Arabella?"  
  
"They went to search the forest this morning, they are looking for clues as to who put the imperious on Sirius." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry.  
  
"Talking about Sirius. Could you go talk to him Harry? He has taken what happened last night very hard, he's nearly at the point of breaking." Harry looked at Dumbledore for some time, making the old man a little uncomfortable. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just..." Harry looked once again at his plate, who had now been filled with food.  
  
"Don't worry, I was already planing on going." He could hear Lupin and Dumbledore sigh in relieve but decided to ignore it, centring all his attention on his breakfast. Dumbledore left the room and everyone started to eat in silence. After a while Harry finished and he bent over Ron.  
  
"Do you mind if I go to Sirius now, Griffin?" The boy looked at him surprised.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, someone will have to help you to your room."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, if Phoenix can't manage, I'm sure one of my brothers can help, I don't mind that much." Harry saw that was not really true, but let it slip. He nodded grateful at his friend, stood up and after giving Phoenix a quick hug he left the room, followed quietly by Remus. When they arrived at the hospital wing they saw Sirius was still sleeping in his bed, on the other laid Mrs Weasley with Madame Pomfrey fussing over her. The nurse looked up when they entered and smiled a little nervously at Harry, the boy didn't return the smile but nodded and then took a seat next to Sirius's bed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Kind of pointless chapter, oh, well. Thanks for all reviews. 


	17. Talking with Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
Harry sighed and stretched out, it had been hours since he had come up and Sirius was still not giving any sign of waking up. Mrs Weasley had woken up two hours ago and after being checked out by the nurse, she had stormed out of the room. Dragon guessed she was now fussing about Ron in the Gryffindor tower. Sighing again, Harry stood up and moved to the window, tomorrow was Christmas, with a little luck it would be the most happy one yet, that was of course if he could talk some sense in Sirius's stubborn head. A soft sound got his attention, Harry turned around and looked at his godfather who was right then sitting up.  
  
When Sirius woke up, all his thoughts were fuzzy, he felt like he had been sleeping for a long time. A headache was slowly starting to form and he moaned a little. Carefully he sat up and blinked a few times. Suddenly he remembered all of what had happened. Unable to contain a sob the man put his knees to his chest and leaned his head on them. He cried for a while, till he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair. Figuring it was Remus, he turned to the other man and buried his head in his chest. Strong arms embraced him, a comforting hand still running trough his hair.  
  
To say Harry was startled when Sirius started to cry would be an understatement. In all the time he had known the man he had never seen him close to breaking down like that. In that single moment he realised just how much his godfather must care about him. Softly he approached the bed, he was not really sure what he could do to calm his godfather down, after all no one had ever comforted him. Between Ron, Hermione and him, they usually hugged each other, but Harry didn't think that to be such a good idea right now. Finally Dragon settled into just stroking his godfather's hair. He was once again surprised when Sirius turned around and buried his head in his chest. Seeing he couldn't do anything else Harry put his arms around the much bigger man, still trying to get him to calm down. He thought about saying something comforting but then realised Sirius probably didn't know it was him holding him, he probably thought Harry was Lupin.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, till Sirius finally just leaned against Harry. Harry, even if Sirius had stopped crying didn't pull away, waiting for the other man to make the first movement.  
  
Sirius sighed happily, he felt good in Moony's arms, he could clearly sense the love and concern radiating from them and was glad his friend wasn't pulling back yet, letting him time to gather himself together. Finally, what must have been nearly half an hour later, Sirius sat up, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by his break down. Not looking at his friend he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry about that." A completely unexpected voice answered him gently.  
  
"That's alright." Sirius felt all colour withdrawn from his face, slowly he looked up and saw the calm face of his godson starring concerned at him. "How are you feeling? I'm very sorry I had to punch you, but Ron needed our help." Sirius was now gapping at him, he felt very confused. Harry was there, Harry had comforted him even if he had tried to kill him yesterday and now the boy was apologising to him for defending himself from him? Sirius shook his head, that didn't make any sense. "Sirius, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I think so, I'm just confused and have a killer headache." Harry grimaced.  
  
"That's my fault, I'll go see if Madame Pomfrey can give you something." Before he had done two steps to the nurses office a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking around he saw Sirius looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please, stay."  
  
"Sirius, I'm just going over there, I'll be right back." The man shook his head and tightened his grip on the boy's wrist. Harry sighed. "Oh, ok." He moved back to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Harry..." The boy looked him over carefully.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't understand." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"What is it you don't understand, Sirius?"  
  
"You should hate me." Sirius's voice was certain and flat.  
  
"Why?" The man looked surprised at the calm question and frowned.  
  
"I tried to kill you." Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You were under the imperious, you weren't in control of what you were doing. You shouldn't blame yourself for something a death eater made you do."  
  
"That's not the point, I tried to hurt you! You still have my handprints on your neck." Harry looked somewhat surprised by that, he moved a hand on his neck and winced a little when he felt the bruise.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't even noticed, I'll have Phoenix do something about it, she's really good about healing magic. Now look Sirius, I'm not blaming you for anything that happened yesterday, when I went out with you I already knew you were under the imperious." Sirius's eyes became big.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Sure, it was easy to spot. And if you don't believe me you can ask Hermione or Ron, I told them before I went out with you." Sirius frowned.  
  
"Whatever possessed you to go out with me if you knew about the imperious?"  
  
"I figured someone wanted to attack us and I preferred to get it over with rather than be caught unprepared. So if you have to blame someone you can blame the death eater or me." Sirius didn't say anything for some time, debating if Harry was telling the truth and he really wasn't to blame. Finally he leaned back, closed his eyes and nodded his head in acceptance, Harry saw it and barely was able to suppress a sigh of relieve. Then Sirius frowned again and looked concerned at Harry. Harry rose an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"Are you alright? How are you holding up?" Looking confused at his godfather he was only able to mutter:  
  
"Uh?" Sirius looked him over carefully.  
  
"Moony told me this morning Ron died last night." Harry's face cleared up in understanding and he smiled gently at Sirius.  
  
"I'm fine, so is Ron, it's a long story." Sirius sat up and pulled some pillows under his back, grimacing a little at his headache.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to hear it." But Harry shook his head.  
  
"Not till you have got something for that headache." Harry stood up and this time went all the way to Madame Pomfrey's office. Sirius looked at him thoughtfully, the boy had changed but somewhere in there he still was the same Harry, he smiled softly, he really was lucky to have Harry, he was an amazing boy. Dragon returned and saw his godfather smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, am I not allowed to smile?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and handed him a goblet.  
  
"Here you go, you have to drink all of it up."  
  
"Sure mom." Before Harry had the chance to reply, Sirius had drunk up all the potion and was grimacing at the bitter taste of the potion. Harry laughed softly at his godfather's face.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"ugh, don't ask." He put the goblet down and leaned into the pillows. "Ok, now I want a story." Harry laughed some more but obliged and began to tell how Ron had survived. They were both so engrossed in Harry's tale that they didn't notice Dumbledore come in. He looked at them for a while, a soft smile on his lips and then silently left the room, leaving them alone once again. Lupin was waiting for him outside, looking anxiously at the door. After Dumbledore had closed the door silently, the werewolf approached him.  
  
"How's Sirius doing?" The headmaster smiled reassuringly.  
  
"As far as I can tell he's doing alright. Harry and him were talking so I guess they have sorted things out." Remus sighed in relieve and smiled.  
  
"About time things started to work out." The headmaster patted him on the shoulder and they left together.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	18. The potion, misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Sirius and Harry were talking about quidditch when Hermione stormed in, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Sirius. Excuse us a moment." Without waiting for an answer she dragged Harry from the bed and to a corner of the room, leaving a surprised Sirius lying in the bed.  
  
"Phoenix? What happened?"  
  
"I think we've got it!" Harry looked at her confused for a moment before his eyes brightened up in understanding.  
  
"You mean it?" Hermione nodded happily.  
  
"Ron has started making it. Can you come?" Harry's face darkened and he glanced at Sirius who was still looking at them.  
  
"Is it really necessary right now? I don't think it would be a great idea for me to leave right now, he has taken it very hard." Hermione nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ok, but come as soon as you can, we are in the dungeons." Harry nodded and watched her go out again. He turned around and went to sit on the bed again.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" The boy smiled reassuringly at him and shook his head.  
  
"No, everything's fine. She just found out something she had been working on for a while and wanted to tell me." Sirius's face cleared up and smiled gently at his godson.  
  
"I see she hasn't changed much." Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, she has, just not in her work." They talked a while longer till Madame Pomfrey came in saying Sirius needed to rest. Harry nodded but stayed till Sirius felt asleep.  
  
Quickly he made his way to the dungeons, an excited feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He just arrived at the room where Hermione and Ron were when he heard a cry. Quickly he opened the door and the first thing he noticed is a little rat trying to scurry out of the room. Quickly he picked the little animal up and looked at it closely. It was marked with a little Phoenix, meaning it was one of the animals they used to do tests. Looking up he saw his two friends hugging, with large grins on their faces. Silently he closed the door and walked towards them, noticing a cauldron with a silvery substance in it. Phoenix noticed him and grinned.  
  
"We did it!" She launched herself into his arms, and started to giggle. "After so many months we did it." Harry slowly began to smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron approached them and nodded.  
  
"Yup. In fact that little guy you're holding is our first success." Dragon stepped away from Phoenix and examined the rat closely. It seemed to be in perfect health, skirming between his fingers.  
  
"I can't believe it, is he alright, I mean, there are no side efects are there?" Phoenix shook her head.  
  
"Of course not, you know it as good as we do. That's one of the reasons it took us so long." There was silence for a few minutes, then Harry spoke softly.  
  
"Now what? Are we ready to test it with humans?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes Harry, it's ready." After a moment she asked in a soft voice. "Are you sure about this?" Harry bit his lip but nodded.  
  
"Yes, I want to try it. Not only for me, but also for Sirius and Remus." His friends nodded in understanding. Ron grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I guess it will make up for Sirius and Remus's Christmas present, because those things you bought for them in Hogsmeade aren't really all that good." Harry looked at him a little embarrassed.  
  
"Look who's talking, you were the one who wanted to buy your mother a dung bomb." Ron laughed, remembering Hermione's and Harry's reaction that day, they had made it very clear they wouldn't let him give a dung boom to his mother, how angry he had been at her at that moment. Hermione had picked up some nice flowers from a store which Ron was grateful, it wasn't a great gift, but it certainly was nicer than the prank. Hermione shook her head at the two and turned their attention to her.  
  
"If we are going to do this as a Christmas present, we'll have to do it tonight, we don't know how long it will take for the potion to take effect for people who have been frozen for so long." The boys nodded. Harry looked at his watch and swore.  
  
"Damn, lunch began twenty minutes ago, we might want to get to the great hall before they think we have disappeared again." Ron and Hermione nodded and Ron put the remaining potion in a couple of vials, with Hermione and Harry sealing them securely. After they had finished cleaning up, they raced up the stairs and entered the great hall, who everyone was eating silently. Relieved looks crossed everyone's features when they saw them come in, the trio smiled radiantly at them, making most of the teachers wonder what they were up to. They sat down together on one end of the table and quickly ate, all the time discussing something about muggle biology, trying to take their minds away from what they were about to do that night. While they were having their desserts Remus came in and walked directly to Harry. He bend down over him and whispered.  
  
"Sirius had a nightmare, I've not been able to calm him down, can you try?" Harry nodded quietly and then told Ron and Hermione he would see them later. He left the room followed by Remus and silently they made their way to the hospital wing. Remus decided it was better to stay outside and told him to call him if he needed anything. Harry nodded and went in. His godfather was curled up in bed, sobbing softly, with Madame Pomfrey looking over him slightly exasperated. Harry motioned for her to leave, and for once, in stead of complain she did as he had asked. Quietly Harry walked to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
"Sirius." The man looked up at him a little before turning around. Harry frowned, he had thought everything had been ok earlier, it seemed he had been wrong, there was something else bothering his godfather. "Sirius, please, I can't help you if you try to ignore me."  
  
"Leave." Harry looked slightly shocked but didn't move. Patiently he waited for the man to continue. "I said, leave. You don't care, you can stop pretending." Harry was now utterly confused.  
  
"I have not the slightest clue about what you're talking about. Of course I care, and I'm not pretending."  
  
"You're lying." Harry sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'm most certainly not lying, and before you say something you'll regret can you tell me what this is about?" Sirius stayed silent for a while. Harry's patience was wearing thin when his godfather finally talked.  
  
"Yesterday you told me all this was only an act, that you only pretended to care because of Dumbledore's protection." Harry narrowed his eyes, he remembered it now.  
  
"Sirius, you are sometimes so dense. Yes I said that, but it was a lie, I couldn't let the death eaters know we care about you, it would have put you all in danger." After a moments silence Sirius answered in a subdued voice.  
  
"I don't believe you." Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance, he stood up and started to walk to the door, if he stayed much longer he would have said or done something harsh. When he arrived at the door he stopped and silently looked at the crying figure.  
  
"You are free to believe what you wish, Mr Black, but know that nor my friends nor I need Dumbledore's protection anymore, we have strong enough powers to survive on our own. Now I'll leave you alone, good evening, sir." Without another word Harry walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Sirius behind. Never had Harry talked to him that way, and he slowly realised that he had done a huge mistake. In his pain he had pushed Harry away. Quickly the man stood up, and dressed in some robes he had found laying on a chair. With quick steps he rushed out of the room, nearly sending Remus to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Moony, have you seen Harry?" The werewolf nodded a little uncertain.  
  
"Yes, he seemed very upset, why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, where did he go to?" Remus pointed a direction and Sirius didn't waste his time following it.  
  
"Padfoot, wait!" Remus stormed after him, trying to get out of him what was wrong. Sirius ignored him and looked around frustrated, he knew there was no chance in finding Harry that way. With a sudden inspiration he stormed to his room, Remus still following him closely. Once there he took a piece of parchment and muttered.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The marauder's map appeared and he began to look around it for a sign of his godson. His heart dropped when he didn't see him. As a matter of fact, Hermione and Ron weren't there either. Lowering the map, he sat on the bed, a defeated look on his face.  
  
"He's gone Moony, this time I've lost him."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	19. James

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
After having stormed out of the hospital wing, Harry went to look for Ron and Hermione, knowing he needed to leave the castle for a few hours in order to calm down. He quickly made his way into the gryffindor common room and watched with a little amusement as Mrs Weasley fussed over her son. Griffin wore an annoyed look that cleared up as soon as he saw Harry.  
"Dragon! Was everything alright with Sirius?" Harry's face darkened and he scowled.  
"No, we got into a fight again. I don't want to talk about it. Could we go now, please." His friends nodded and stood up. The common room had become deathly silent. Hermione noticed this and smiled as reassuringly as possible at her parents and at the Weasleys.  
"Don't worry, we promise we'll be back tomorrow. We just need to do something." They all nodded and the three teenagers left. Harry hurried them along, wanting to be out. Once they walked out of the Hogwarts grounds, they went to Hogsmeade for a while, knowing they couldn't do what they intended while everyone was still up.  
Several hours later the trio apparated to the graveyard where Harry's parents were buried. They were relieved to see no one was around, it would have been difficult to explain their presence. Silently they walked around looking for the graves till Hermione glimpsed them at one secluded side of the graveyard. Motioning to their two friends she started to walk towards there, obviously someone had been taking care about them, they were full of flowers and clean. They looked at the graves for a while, paying their respects to them, then Harry slowly rose a hand, and with a flick of his wrist the two stones covering the graves had disappeared and the earth had been removed. Two bodies floated out of the holes, They were without doubt the ones they had been looking for. Harry floated them to the ground and the three bend over them. Hermione took out one of the vials that held the silver potion and dumped it through the throat of the woman while Ron did the same with the man. Just as they stood up the two bodies began to breath again. Silently the teenagers waited for any signs of awakening, but there were not. Finally Hermione sighed.  
"We should go, it's no use staying here, we have no idea when they will wake up." Dragon nodded and bend down to pick up his mother while Griffin did the same with his father. Hermione covered the graves up again and the three disapparated. Quickly they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, passing an empty classroom Dragon saw Sirius sitting on the desk sleeping soundly. He debated with himself what to do, but finally he sighed, gave his mother to Hermione and motioned for his friends to keep going to the tower. Nodding in understanding they did as he had asked and disappeared around the corner. Harry sighed, slightly annoyed and entered the room. Carefully he levitated his godfather out of his seat, and began to float him back to the hospital wing. He was putting him in bed when Madame Pomfrey entered.  
"Oh, Harry, I thought you had left." Harry looked at her slightly irritated.  
"Phoenix, Griffin and I had something to do. What was he doing out of the hospital wing, I thought you wanted him here till tomorrow." The nurse shrugged, starting to check out her patient.  
"He went to look after you." Harry cursed.  
"Damn, why did he want to see me?"   
"I have no idea Harry. Remus told me he thought he wanted to apologise because you got in a fight but that he couldn't find you. I asked Remus to bring him here but he said Sirius refused." Harry frowned and sighed.  
"I need to go, will you call me when he wakes up?"  
"Certainly dear, go sleep now, you don't look so good." Harry smirked quietly to himself, he was sure he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.  
The gryffindor tower was quite, everyone had seemingly gone to sleep early seeing as the next day was Christmas. Harry slipped up the stairs and into the sixth year bedroom where Ron and Hermione were waiting with the unconscious forms of his parents.  
"Hey." Both teenagers looked at him and smiled. "Still no change?" They shook their heads and Harry sat down on his bed and stretched out.  
"Dragon?"  
"Yes Phoenix?"  
"How's Sirius doing?" Harry shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. He went looking for me but we had already left. I don't think he took it very well."  
"Things don't seem to work out for you, Dragon."  
"Does that surprise you? They never do." His friends looked sadly at him but he brushed their looks of. "At least this seems to be working." Griffin and Phoenix nodded and looked back at the beds holding the Potters.  
It was nearly four in the morning when James began to give signs of gaining consciousness, Griffin had just returned from the kitchens with three mugs of strong coffee when the raven haired man blinked. Hermione was at his side in an instant, she began to check him out while the man slowly awakened. James didn't know what to think at first, he could feel gentle hands checking his pulse but he couldn't bring himself to fully open his eyes. He was trying to remember where he was and what had happened, his mind seemed to be very drowsy, as if waking from a long sleep. Carefully he tried to get up, but gentle hands restrained him and a soft, feminine voice told him to stay still. After a while the hands that had been checking him out left his body and a cup was pressed against his lips. Seeing he didn't have much of a choice he drank the contents of the cup. Immediately he felt much better, his thoughts cleared up and he could open his eyes. Now he remembered, Voldemort had attacked them, then he frowned, he was pretty sure he had been hit by the killing curse, but he didn't feel dead, at least he thought so. The frown deepened when he recognised the place he was. He was lying on a bed in the gryffindors tower. Once again he tried to sit up and this time the hands didn't restrain him but actually helped him settle into a big pillow that had appeared behind him. He looked up at the person who was helping him and was quite startled to see it was just a teenager.  
"Mm hello." His voice was dry, as if he hadn't used it for a long time. The girl at his side handed him a cool cup with water that shoot his throat. Finally, after he had drunk two full cups, he looked at the girl again. "Hello." This time the girl smiled gently at him and took the cup.  
"Hello Mr Potter. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, a little strange, but fine." The girl laughed softly.  
"That's good to hear, and don't worry about feeling strange, after having been 'dead' for fourteen years we couldn't expect less." James gapped at her and sank back into his pillows.  
"Fourteen years?"  
"Yes, it has been that long since Voldemort attacked and killed you and your wife. She's on the other bed, by the way, we expect her to wake up shortly." James looked at the other bed and indeed saw Lily sleeping peacefully in it. He was happy to know he was back alive and that she was too, but a sudden fear ran through his body.  
"What about Harry? What has happened to my baby son?" Someone laughed softly from the other side of the room, soon joined by a second voice and the girl.  
"Well, Mr Potter, I would hardly call your sixteen year old son a baby, but he's over there, seems to be more comfortable in the shadows than at your side." An indignant voice sounded from where the laughs had come.  
"I resent that, I want to be at his side, just didn't want to shock him to dead." A boy stepped out of the shadows and James felt his jaw drop. The boy approaching the bed looked just like him. In the dim light of the room he could barely make out his son's green eyes.  
"Harry?" It was just a whisper, but his son smiled gently down at him before sitting on the bed.  
"Yes, I'm Harry, and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." A redhaired boy came from the shadows and joined the girl next to the bed. James looked at his briefly but then centred his attention back at Harry. Slowly he rose a shaking hand and he gently caressed the boys check, making him smile wider. Slowly, James drew his son into a hug, Harry didn't resist and soon he was laying on the bed next to his father with his face buried in the man's shoulder sobbing softly.   
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	20. Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
Ron and Hermione stood at one side smiling at the reunion, glad that his friend had finally a father. A few minutes later Harry sat up and smiled at his father. James, although happy was still looking rather confused.   
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I still don't understand, I mean, one doesn't return from death just like this." The teenagers laughed and Hermione answered.  
"Oh, I assure you it was not just like this, we have been working on it for months, but I suggest you go back to sleep now, tomorrow we'll explain everything." James looked ready to protest but Harry didn't give him the chance. With a fluid motion he took the pillow from his back and laid him down on the pillows.  
"Sleep." The man shook his head and closed his eyes, after all he felt quite tired. Harry walked to his bed and sat down.  
"Well Dragon, how does it feel having a father again?" Harry sipped on his coffee and answered.  
"I don't know Griffin, it feels weird." His friends laughed a little.  
"Yeah, I guess it is, well at least you've had some warning I can't imagine how Remus and Sirius will..."  
"HARRY!" The three jumped startled and looked at the woman who was now sitting on her bed looking frantically around. Hermione quickly sat up and walked to her side while Ron left the room to check no one had heard the shout.  
"Calm down Mrs Potter, everything is alright."  
"Where's my son! Where's my baby!" Lily was sobbing hysterically and Hermione shared a concerned look with Harry. Luckily for both teenagers James had awakened and had stumbled out of bed to join his wife. He took her in his arms and started to calm her down. Hermione withdrew and went to stand next to Harry.  
"Hush, Lils, everything is alright, we are safe, we are at Hogwarts." Lily wrapped strong arms around her husband's neck.  
"I thought you were dead."  
"In fact I was, Lily, we have been dead for fourteen years. Don't ask how it's possible we are back because I have not the slightest idea."  
"What about Harry?" James smiled in the direction of his son and nudged Lily to look that way too.  
"Who do you think that is?" Lily looked at the direction pointed by her husband and froze. Standing there, next to a girl, was a nearly exact replica of her husband.  
"Harry?" Her voice was a mere whisper but the boy heard and smiled at her and nodded. He walked to the bed, and sat down between James and herself. They both hugged their son, Lily crying softly in the young man's chest. After a while they drew apart and Harry stood up again.   
"You should go to sleep now, it's nearly six o'clock, breakfast will be in two hours." James slipped in the bed next to Lily and they both laid down. A few minutes latter they were sleeping peacefully again. Harry yawned and rejoined his friends.  
"Well guys, we did it." There was a great satisfaction in his voice and his friends smiled largely at him.  
"Indeed mate, indeed. What do we do now? Catch on some sleep? I don't know you guys, but I'm feeling bushed." Phoenix and Dragon nodded and slipped into their beds, hopping to catch at least some sleep.  
It was barely an hour later that a shrill scream woke them all up. Dragon was the first out of bed, soon followed by Phoenix and Griffin. James and Lily groggily sat up and looked at the door. A pale Madame Pomfrey was standing there, hand before her mouth, openly staring at the Potters. The teenagers relaxed and Griffin, that was sleeping closest to the door took Madame Pomfrey inside and closed the door behind them, hopping no one else had awakened. The poor nurse was mostly babbling about James and Lily being alive and that it was impossible, that she was dreaming and so on.   
"Madame Pomfrey!" The nurse finally shut up and looked at Harry, who was now standing next to her. "Yes, they are my parents, yes they are alive, but could you please stop ranting? We don't want the whole castle to know it."  
"Harry!" Dragon looked towards his mother who was looking appalled at his rudeness. "Don't be so rude!" Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and mutter whatever and turned to the nurse, who was still looking wide eyed at his parents.  
"Did you need something?" Madame Pomfrey snapped out of it and turned to Harry, still looking a little dazed.  
"Oh, yes, of course Harry. You asked to know when Sirius awakened."  
"He's awake?" Pomfrey nodded. Harry stood up and drew some clean clothes from his pack.  
"I'm going to the hospital wing, while I'm there could you check on my parents? Phoenix already did so, but I'm sure we could use your experience." Seeing what Harry wanted to do Hermione took the nurses arm and dragged her to the bed while Dragon dragged Griffin out of the room. On their way to the bathroom they saw Charlie come down the stairs, a sleepy look on his face.  
"Did something happen? We thought we heard someone scream."  
"It was nothing brother, just Phoenix having a nightmare." Griffin's brother nodded and went up the stairs again while the two boys disappeared into the bathroom. While Harry changed his clothes he talked to Ron.  
"Listen mate, make sure Pomfrey calms down and promises to keep her mouth shut when she has finished checking them up, I think Phoenix has already caught on but we need to keep it a secret for a while longer."  
"Don't worry Dragon, we will make sure about it. And would you please stop fighting with Sirius?" Harry shot him a dark look but didn't say anything. Several minutes later they parted ways and Ron went back into the room while Harry went to the hospital wing.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews 


	21. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
When Harry and Ron had left the room, Madam Pomfrey began to examine Lily, still wondering how it was possible that she was alive. Hermione sat down on her bed and watched carefully what the nurse was doing, also keeping an eye for the door in case more unwanted guests came in. James finally was shoed out of the bed and he went to sit on Harry's. He looked at the girl and asked.  
"Your name's Hermione, right?" The girl nodded and looked at him with a tired smile. "Could you tell me what day's today?"  
"Christmas." James looked slightly surprised.  
"Oh, right." He stayed silent for a while before asking. "Shouldn't you be at home? I thought all Hogwart's students spent their holidays at home." Hermione tensed and a cold voice answered from behind them.  
"We are not Hogwart's students, nor Phoenix nor Dragon nor me go to this school anymore." Ron had come into the room and went to sit next to Hermione. James looked confused, he could sense there was something very wrong but the two teenagers in front of him didn't seem willing to talk. Hermione and Ron were relieved when Madam Pomfrey called James over to be checked out. Lily stayed next to him and Hermione took her chance and went to change her clothes in the bathroom.  
-------  
Harry walked silently to the hospital wing. When he came in he immediately saw his godfather was no longer in the bed. Looking around he saw him sitting in a chair in front of a window looking sadly outside. With a few steps he went to stand behind him. Neither said anything for a while till finally Sirius talked.  
"Madam Pomfrey told me you brought me here yesterday night." Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I did."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." They stayed in silence for a while longer, Harry was getting nervous and began to wonder if it wouldn't be better if he left. Sirius's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, Harry. It seems I can't do a good job about being a godfather."  
"It's ok, you're doing a great job." Sirius let out a dry laugh.  
"You know that's not true. It's the third time I have had to ask for forgiveness in two days. You would probably be better off without me, I'm just ruining your life."  
"Forget it." Sirius was startled at the anger in the boy's voice, he turned around and saw Harry looking at him with a half angry half disappointed look. "I wont allow you to leave me now Sirius, you're my godfather and I love you no matter what. Why the bloody hell do you think I'm here? It was certainly not to see Dumbledore again. Besides most of this isn't even your fault and I'm disappointed you want to chicken out of this now things are a little strained between us." Sirius looked down ashamed, the boy was right of course.  
"I'm sor..." A soft yet firm hand clamped around his mouth.  
"It's ok Sirius, lets stop this, it's only bringing us pain. I want to be able to spent Christmas with you. Please." Sirius took the hand away, stood up and took Harry in his arms, letting the young boy rest his head against his chest. For the first time he got a good look at Harry and saw his ashen face and the dark rings under his eyes. He took the boy's face in his hand and lifted it so he could look him in the eye.  
"Harry, what's wrong? Are you feeling ill? You look awful." Harry laughed softly and shook his head slightly.  
"I'm fine, just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Sirius narrowed his eyes and dragged Harry over to one of the beds.  
"You're going to sleep now."  
"Sirius! It's alright, really. Besides, it's Christmas, I'm not going to waste it sleeping." Sirius looked at him seriously.  
"I promise I'll wake you for breakfast Harry, I just want you to rest for a while, you really don't look that good." Finally Harry gave in and laid down. He fell asleep a few moments later under Sirius's watchful eye.   
  
When Madam Pomfrey finished she looked at Ron and Hermione who were talking quietly at one side of the room. They looked up when they sensed her stare.  
"Yes? Are they alright?"  
"They are fine Miss Granger. I have no idea how you did it but they are as well as they were fourteen years ago. Does the headmaster know?"  
"He will know as soon as everyone else, so if you please could held your mouth shut it will be greatly appreciated." Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at the boy's tone of voice but didn't say anything much to James and Lily's surprise.  
"I wont tell anyone for now, but don't take to long in telling the headmaster." She turned to the Potters and smiled. "I'm very glad to see you alive, my dears, I need to go now, I'll see you later." She turned once again to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you later too, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." They nodded to her and she left the room.  
"Do you think she will keep shut Phoenix?"  
"Probably. I don't think she wants to cross us for now." Ron nodded and looked at the Potters who were looking at them slightly surprised.  
"Don't you think you were a little rude? I don't understand why she accepted it, she usually had a very bad temper."  
"Oh, she still has it. Don't worry about it Mrs Potter, we are not on very good terms with most of the Hogwarts staff."  
"Most? Phoenix, that's and understatement."   
"Oh, shut it Griffin."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" The two teenagers shook their heads at James and Ron took two robes from one of the trunks.  
"Don't worry about it Mr Potter. For now we need to go to breakfast and hope not to many people faint." He tossed the robes to the pair and took Phoenix hand, leading her out of the room. "We'll be waiting for you outside to escort you down." And they left the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks for all reviews. 


	22. Moony and Patfoot meet Prongs and Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Harry was shaken awake by his godfather a while later. The short rest had done him good and he now felt refreshed. He smiled up to his godfather who still had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep some more? You still look awfully tired." Harry shook his head and sat up on his bed. From a corner of his eye he saw Madam Pomfrey come in, still a slightly dazed look on her face. "Harry?" The boy turned his attention back to the man.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Sirius sighed.  
  
"Just that breakfast starts in ten minutes, we should be going." Harry nodded and sprang out of bed. He passed a hand through his clothes, straightening them out and then nodded to Sirius, letting him know he was ready to go.  
  
They were nearing the great hall when Harry heard footsteps approaching them from one of the halls. He looked and saw Hermione, Ron and his parents walking towards them. The three teenagers tensed slightly but it was to late to rectify, the adults had already seen each other. Harry felt Sirius start to tremble next to him and take a step back. James and Lily were looking a little surprised at the reaction of the man, there was something familiar in him. James titled his head to a side and then a look of recognition crossed his face. In a soft breath he said one word.  
  
"Padfoot." Sirius took another step back shaking his head but a soft hand on his arm stopped him. He turned his head to Harry who was smiling slightly at him.  
  
"It's ok, Sirius. It's really them." Sirius looked back at James and suddenly his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Prongs, Lily,..." In a few steps James was in front of him and they melted in a brotherly hug, Sirius burrying his head in his best friends shoulder. Lily then approached the two men and she slid her arms around Sirius's waist. Sirius passed an arm around her shoulder, including her in the hug. Harry moved to were Ron and Hermione were standing, soft smiles on their faces, giving the three adults some quiet time together.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to get Remus, I think he has a right to be here now, with them. Wait till I come back, ok?" Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry walked towards the great hall.  
  
When he went in he saw nearly everyone was there already, he smiled slightly at the Weasley family.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone." Most people answered him the same way and smiled at him. The headmaster then spoke.  
  
"Where are Ron, Hermione and Sirius?"  
  
"They will be here shortly, but if you don't mind, I would like for Remus to come with me for a moment." The werewolf looked surprised but stood up.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Harry's smile widened but he shook his head.  
  
"Nothings wrong, I have a ... we could call it a Christmas present, for you." Harry looked slightly at Madam Pomfrey who was smiling, and then took Remus's arm. "Come on." The two left the room, leaving the people there slightly surprised.  
  
Harry didn't remove his hand from Remus's arm and lead him to were he had left his friends. When he arrived he saw Sirius was now holding his mother in a death grip and his father was standing a little apart smiling at them. James turned when he heard footsteps approaching and his eyes widened in recognition when he saw the man walking next to his son. Remus had paled immediately but he didn't have much time to consider what he was seeing. With a cry of Moony James put his arms around his stunned friend and help him close. Once that had happened Remus's reticence in believing what he was seeing disappeared and he returned the hug full force. Sirius and Lily had parted and were now looking at the other two men. James stepped aside after a while and let his wife embrace Remus. The children were patiently waiting for the hugs to finish, calmly giving the adults time to compose themselves. Finally Lily and Remus parted and Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"I don't understand, it's impossible, how can you be alive?" James shrugged his shoulder and looked at his son who was looking at them with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"I have not the faintest idea Padfoot. The last things I know are Voldemort attacking us, a rush of green light and then waking up here at Hogwarts. Although I know for a fact that my son and his friends had something to do with it."  
  
"James, dear, I think that something to do with it is an understatement. I'm sure they have all to do with it." Remus and Sirius turned to the teenagers who were still smiling amused. Remus rose an eyebrow and politely asked.  
  
"Care to tell?" Ron laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Not now, we are not about to explain things more than once and since we know for a fact that Dumbledore will want to hear it all in detail we will leave it till then."  
  
"Besides, if we start now we will not be having breakfast any time soon and Griffin's family was looking really anxious." Harry then turned and began to walk to the great hall again, flanked by his best friends, leaving it to the adults to follow them.  
  
James looked at his friends and smiled, live was definitely looking up. He sensed there was much to tell. He was very surprised at his son's behaviour, he was very different than he had imagined he would be and he couldn't help wonder what exactly had happened through all those years. Shaking these thoughts out of his head he put an arm around his wife and nudged Sirius, who was standing next to him.  
  
"Lets go, I want to see Dumbledore's reaction. He doesn't know yet, does he?" Remus smiled happily from Sirius's side and said:  
  
"No, he doesn't." The three remaining marauder plus Lily started to walk towards the hall, following Harry and his friends.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all reviews. 


	23. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
The great hall was silent when Harry opened the door, briefly he wondered if he should give some warning but decided this was part of his little personal revenge on Dumbledore and just stepped inside followed by Ron and Hermione. Quietly they took seats at the end of the table and looked at the remaining people seated there with curious expressions, waiting to see their reaction. Finally the door opened again and Harry turned slightly to see a beaming Sirius coming in with Remus at one side and James at his other. Lily was calmly walking next to her husband. Several gasps filled the stunned silence. A loud thud announced Snape had fallen on the floor. For a few moments there was no other reaction. Harry was really enjoying the sight of Dumbledore's astonished face, it wasn't often one could surprise the old headmaster. McGonagall's eyes were filled with tears while Hagrid was bawling his eyes out, head on the table. The other teachers showed mostly surprise, Flitwick springing in his high chair while Trelawny bore a knowing look Harry wished he could wipe from her face. Finally after Dumbledore had let the shock settle down he talked.  
  
"It's impossible, they can't be the real Potters." Harry rose an eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
"You're telling me the people buried in James and Lily Potter's grave are not my parents?" Dumbledore looked at him intently but finally answered.  
  
"Of course they are." Harry smiled and leaned back into his seat, looking as Snape brushed of his clothes.  
  
"Good, I was starting to get worried we had awakened the wrong people." McGonagall's head shot up.  
  
"You did this?" All three smiled sweetly at the hall and nodded. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, moved and sat down at the table between the teachers and the trio. Dumbledore shook his head at the three children but let the matter slide for now.  
  
"Well then, it's a real pleasure to have the two of you back here, I'm sure most of us have many questions but they can be answered later, now lets eat breakfast." Everyone nodded and they did as the headmaster said, continually shooting wondering looks at the Potters and at the trio. Sirius was chatting happily with James and Remus but could not help but wonder how much James knew about what had happened, he had a feeling he didn't know much, else he wouldn't be talking this way with them, just remembering good memories from their days at Hogwarts. Lily smiled slightly at the marauders, she knew she was included in their little get together but right now preferred to just look at them. She turned to her other side, where Harry was sitting, in a deep conversation with his friends. She listened to it for a while, but her smile was fading while her brow frowned in confusion.  
  
"Harry?" The boy was startled out of the conversation and looked at his mother questioningly, he hadn't noticed she had been listening. "No offence sweetheart, but what were you three talking about?" Harry smiled a little nervously but answered.  
  
"Oh, just chemistry, we have to make a project due after holidays and we have been putting it off for a while."  
  
"Chemistry? Isn't that a muggle lesson?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "I didn't know Hogwarts taught it." Hermione put her glass down and looked calmly at Harry's mother.  
  
"That's because they don't, we go to Greenings, it's a very exclusive muggle school, only people with top marks can get in there." Lily's eyes narrowed.  
  
"A muggle school?" She then turned to her son. "Er, Harry, are you a squib?" At her uncertain voice Ron burst out laughing, attracting the attention from all the table.  
  
"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Voldemort's enemy number one, a squib? Now I've heard everything." Phoenix and Dragon rolled their eyes at their friends but finally gave in and joined his laughter. James was looking from his wife to his laughing son.  
  
"Darling, why did you think Harry was a squib?" Lily was blushing slightly and bore an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"If you're not a squib, could you please tell me why you go to a muggle school when you should be going to Hogwarts?" The hall grew silent, Harry looked at his mother calmly and answered.  
  
"I was going to Hogwarts, till in my fifth year Voldemort framed me, Griffin and Phoenix. We were expelled and were about to be taken to Azkaban accused of murder." Harry looked around the room. "About a month back the truth was found out and we are now here trying to patch things up." Lily and James were shocked. James turned to his friends and looked at them disbelieving, Sirius and Remus shifted nervously under his glance.  
  
"No one helped you? No one? None of the teachers? Not even Sirius or Remus?" When Harry shook his head, James's gaze became dark, eyes sparkling with fury.  
  
"How could you? You didn't even try to see if it was true, did you? You..." Harry's calm voice cut his ranting.  
  
"Father that's enough."  
  
"Harry..." But his son shook his head.  
  
"No father, this is between Sirius, Remus and me, you can't judge something they did if you don't know the background, you have no idea what has been happening for these last fourteen years, so you are not in a position to judge it." James wanted to say something but Dumbledore cut his words short.  
  
"I think it's better if we move to my office, we can talk there about all this." Several people nodded and they stood up. The Weasleys except Arthur and most of the teachers went away, senseing they should not be there while the rest followed Dumbledore.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	24. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal:  
  
Everyone sat down in Dumbledore's office, Harry chose a seat next to Sirius, he didn't want the man to think he would leave him alone now his parents were back. Besides he didn't wish to be next to his father when he found out what had happened, not only to him, but also to Sirius, as far as he could tell the man had quite a temper. At his other side sat Hermione and next to her Ron, leaving the other two seats for his parents. Remus sat next to Sirius while everyone else took places behind them. Dumbledore sat in his seat behind his desk with Fawkes perched comfortably at his shoulder. The old wizard looked around and sighed, knowing this was going to be one long morning, not exactly what he had expected on Christmas day. Finally, when everyone had stopped moving around he cleared his throat and started to talk.  
  
"I'm sure you have lots of questions, James and Lily, but first I would like for Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter to tell us how this came to be." The teenagers looked at each other and Harry nudged Hermione to be the one to talk since she would be able to do a better job of it than Ron or he. The girl nodded and started her explanation.  
  
"We have told you before we have been studying the killing curse for the last months. After founding the way to stop it we wanted to get further with it because we had discovered a little fact everyone else had thought unimportant. When someone is killed by the killing curse their bodies die, as such they should discompose but we have proof enough that it doesn't. That's in no way natural and we began to look for a reason for that phenomena. It took us several weeks but then Ron found a possible theory." She paused smiling at Ron but then continued. "You may not know this but Ron here is good at physics, really good, reading through some books he found theories about how the human body can be kept alive for long periods of time if you freeze the cells, some people with incurable diseases have been put under this frozen sleep in hopes that in the future they will be able to heal them. We thought that could explain why the bodies didn't discompose, and we started working on something that could pull the people of that frozen sleep. Finally, last week, we found a possible way of doing it, we have been working at it almost none stop since then and yesterday we brewed the potion." Hermione took out one of the little vials they had used the night before and put it on Dumbledore's desk. "This is what we have dubbed as the Vitae Potion, it awakens people from the killing curse just as it did with James and Lily." Hermione sat back in her chair and looked around, most people was looking at her impressed, they couldn't understand how these sixteen year olds had been able to pull of things that adult wizards had spent years trying to figure out. Finally James broke the silence, that was all very nice, but he had more pressing matters at this time, he wanted, no he needed to know what had happened to his son, so he looked at Dumbledore and spoke.  
  
"That's all very impressing, and I'm sure it'll do lots of good in the future, but I have more pressing questions. I want to know exactly why my son was expelled, and I want to know now. I also want to know what has been going on." Dumbledore sighed, knowing that James had a right to know, but also dreading the other man's reaction. With a calm voice he started to speak. He told James and Lily all that had been happening since their deaths, about how Sirius had been framed and how Harry had been put in the Dursley's care and then came to Hogwarts. He told them about the years their son had spent attending school and trying to dodge Voldemort. Finally he started on the fifth year of the trio.  
  
"It had barely been two weeks when an horrible news reached me through the minister, a village near London had been attacked by death eaters, that was a common occurrence by then but the most terrible news was that the leaders of the attack had been recognised without doubt, they were Harry Potter, and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. At first not the staff nor me wanted to believe that that was true. In an attempt to find the out where the trio had been the evening before, we questioned some of their friends, but no one could remember seeing them. I talked with some of the people involved in the attack and there was no doubt about the identity of the leaders. I had no reason to believe that what they had told me was true. Even if Harry had fought against Voldemort more than once, I could tell he had changed a lot since the end of his four year, and Ron and Hermione had changed too. When they told me about the attack I attributed the change due to the fact they had gone to the dark side, a thing I regret very much." The old wizard looked down on his table and continued his story. "Fudge insisted on their immediate imprisonment in Azkaban and I agreed. I still can remember their disbelieve and confusion when they were told, I had already warned their families and they were all there when their wands were snapped, even Sirius had managed to get there but no one did anything to help them. The aurors dragged them away, but then something happened, I'm still not able to explain it, but I think something inside Harry snapped. He threw all aurors away from him and his friends, took Ron and Hermione's hands and then they apparated away, to god only knows where. During the following months there were more and more attacks and the ministry looked for them, combing out all Britain. They didn't find them. Finally, about a month ago, the ministry succeeded on catching them, at lest they caught the ones who had been attacking and they were most definitely not Harry, Ron and Hermione but rather Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew using pollyjuice potion." After that the room stayed silent. The three teenagers were looking ahead with closed expressions on their faces, Sirius had buried his head in his hand, relieving the day his godson had been accused. James and Lily on the other hand were completely stunned. They weren't sure what to think. They were mad at Dumbledore and the other teachers for what they had done, but they couldn't help but wonder if in their position they would have acted differently. Also they were horrified by what Sirius had been forced to go through and they couldn't bring themselves to blame him for not helping Harry, besides, as Harry had said, it was a matter between the two of them. Finally Lily's shaking voice asked something most people had been wondering since the trio had returned.  
  
"What happened to you after you apparated out of Hogwarts? What did you do?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	25. Muggle world

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Harry looked out of the window pondering of what they should tell them. Looking at Ron and Hermione he could see they were also lost in thoughts. He knew they would want to know all what they had done but there were some things... Harry shuddered and gripped his wrist tightly, an unconscious motion he had had ever since that day. Shaking his head against painful memories he began to talk.  
  
"When we apparated out of Hogwarts, don't ask me how we got past the anti.apparition wards because I don't know, we found ourselves in London, not far away from the Leaky Cauldron. You can imagine we were a little shaken up and it took us a while to start think properly again. Luckily we had landed in a small side street where no one was walking."  
  
Flash Back  
  
Hermione looked around fearfully, they had left Hogwarts and all those horrible people who had hurt them so much. At that moment she was not able to think about how they had done it, she just relished at the fact they were safe and away from that nightmare. Shaking her head she gathered her thoughts and looked around. They were in a small street, it was a muggle city without doubt although she had no idea witch one. A soft hand on her shoulder made her look up.  
  
"Hermi, are you alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded and stood up with Ron's help. Harry had already put his robes over his head and thrown them away. His face was blank, but his eyes were raging with anger and hurt. She looked at Ron and saw a single tear run through his check. Hermione silently looked away, knowing that if she kept looking at her friends she would break down. They were alone and had not only Voldemort after them but also all the Ministry. With a small sigh she discarded her robes, she wouldn't need them anymore, never.  
  
Looking up again she locked eyes with Harry. "What do we do now?" Her voice was hard, they needed to get a grip and do something, it was hardly a good idea to stay here for a long time. Harry also seemed to think that way because his blank expression had been replaced by a pensive look.  
  
"First of we'll need money. Some time ago I got some money out of my Gringott's account and transfered to a muggle bank. I don't know if the Ministry can touch it, but I want to get it out before they can keep it away. After that we need to find somewhere to stay. So we can think further about what to do."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Lets get the money first, I have some money on my own we can get, but we need to do it quickly, in no time all London will be looking for us." Harry nodded distractely, he seemed to be concentrating hard on something." Ron looked him over concerned, but before he could say anything a soft tingling passed through his limbs. He looked down confused and saw his pale skin was now slightly tanned. A gasp from Hermione made him look up and before him he saw two people he had never met before. The girl was looking at him with the same stunned expression he was sure his face had adopted. When it finally clicked that the girl standing in front of him was Hermione, he turned to the other boy at the same time than his friend.  
  
Harry was smirking slightly. "Sorry about that guys, but we couldn't really go out looking like that. They would be on our tracks in no time."  
  
Hermione was gapping at him. "How on earth did you do it?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, Hermi, but right now we don't have the time to theorise about it, we can do it when we have found somewhere to stay."  
  
Still slightly stunned his friends nodded and Harry turned to look at the robes, concentrating once more, a small fire started on them, burning them to ashes. The three teenagers looked silently while the flames consumed the robes, there was no way back, they just needed to get going.  
  
End Flash Back.  
  
Harry looked pensively around him and then continued "We left the street, got to a muggle bank and retired all our money of it. Then Hermione led us through the subway to another part of the city, it was much safer for us to stay in London because it is a very big city. For that night we rented a room in a hotel and there we asked if they could help us find a house. They were very helpful and immediately gave us different directions so we could find a decent apartment. A few days latter we had rented a house and settled in. We became friends with our neighbours, specially a lady living next door."  
  
Hermione continued from there. "The next step was getting enrolled in a muggle school, we knew our money would last us a while but we could not live all our lives on it so the first thing was getting a good education so we could latter find good jobs. We were once again lucky, the woman next door happened to be the headmistress of a little school near where we lived and when we told her we needed to get enrolled somewhere she helped us out. Another big problem was our education. Harry and I had gone to muggle school till we were eleven, but Ron hadn't even done that, we had a lot to catch up." Hermione grinned. "That were some months, in a few weeks we needed to catch up enough to get into the school without arising much suspicion."  
  
Ron groaned. "Those were the worse weeks of my life."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not like we had anything better to do."  
  
"Good point, go ahead Phoenix."  
  
"I still don't know how we did it but a month latter we began to attend school. It was really weird, we didn't make friends, usually kept to ourselves and even so we weren't really outcasts, people liked us well enough. Life was very dull, that is till Christmas came."  
  
Dragon and Griffin looked sharply at their friend, with a sharp voice the redhead spoke. "I don't think it's necessary to tell them about that Christmas, Phoenix."  
  
The girl looked at him calmly. "They have a right to know."  
  
"Maybe they do, but have you thought at what this could do to them?" Ron's words were barely a whisper.  
  
Hermione looked away and nodded sadly. "They will have to deal with it, Griffin, like we had to. Besides they will find out sooner or later."  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. "What do you think about it, Harry?"  
  
Harry's face was devoid of emotion, he couldn't imagine how this could hit their family. Finally he spoke. "I don't know if it's the right moment to tell them that."  
  
"It never will be the right moment."  
  
Harry looked at Phoenix and then nodded. "I guess you are right. Go ahead then, but please don't get into to much details."  
  
With a last glance at Ron, who was looking out of the window, she turned her attention to the other people in the room, perfectly aware that what she was about to tell would hurt them. They were looking at her worried, half dreading what she had to tell them.  
  
In a soft voice she resumed her story. "I said our life was dull, but they were also depressing. The longer it went the more hope we lost. Then at Christmas..." She choked a little, her eyes unfocused as if she was relieving a memory. "At Christmas we decided to end it all, we decided to kill ourselves."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	26. Last Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Flash Back.  
  
Harry had been the first to wake up that day, they hadn't bothered to do anything to celebrate the holidays. Without their families it didn't held any meaning. He put up the coffee, brushing away his messy hair and sat sadly on the kitchens table. He knew he was depressed, since some days now life had been becoming more meaningless and if it wasn't because he needed to protect Ron and Hermione he would have ended it a long time ago. At the smell of fresh coffee, his two friends found their way downstairs and Harry gave them their drinks. Neither spoke a word, Harry could see they were just as worn out and depressed as he was. They drank their coffee and then stayed there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Hermione moved. She walked to one of the cupboards and took something Harry couldn't see. She returned to the table and Harry was startled when she put a knife on the table. Harry felt Ron's gaze move to him and then they both looked at Hermione. Her head was bowed and her eyes were fixed on the knife.  
  
Her voice was very soft when she spoke. "I'm sorry guys, I can't handle this anymore, everything has lost it's meaning, I'm not longer able to live in the muggle world, knowing that Voldemort and the Ministry is after us, all trying to kill us. I've tried, but I'm not strong enough anymore."  
  
Harry saw Ron lick his lips and then nod. "I have to say I was thinking about it too. It's just to much." He then turned to Harry. "You must be so disappointed in us, for all the trouble you have gone through to keep us safe."  
  
Harry smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, Ron, I would have ended it much sooner if you hadn't been around." With a deep breath Harry was the first to take the knife. "I guess this is it, guys, we have fought and we have lost. I'll see you later." And with that he pressed the knife against his wrist, making a large gash that immediately started to bled. After cutting his other wrist he passed the knife to Ron. The other boy was looking pale but determinedly following his lead, shooting both his friends small smiles. Lastly Hermione took the knife and did the same. Then she put her hands on the table and extended them to her two friends, who each took one of her hands and then took their own. They sat at the table for a while, their blood mingling together, looking at each other steadily. Harry was the first on to begin feel woozy, and with a sigh he leaned his head on the table, closing his eyes, never letting go of his friends hands. He felt his friends shift a little and then let the darkness that had been surrounding him for so long engulf him and sent him to oblivion. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was a high pitched scream, but he didn't have the strength to wonder who it was, it didn't matter anymore.  
  
The blackness was slowly receding, Harry could see a light just in front of him, he wondered if he should go to it or he should stay where he was. There was something in the light that was calling him, it was a warm, soft song. He knew he had heard that song before and he grew curious. Slowly he moved to the light and then saw it, before him was a beautiful phoenix. It was larger then Fawkes and his feathers were all gold instead of mostly red as Fawkes was. The bird continued to sing and Harry felt someone else approaching and was only half surprised to see Ron stop to a stand next to him. He was looking just as he had when they had left Hogwarts, all charms had been lifted.  
  
The redhead looked for a while to the phoenix and then turned to Harry. "We can't even kill ourselves in a normal way."  
  
Harry chuckled but a new voice answered.  
  
"What would be the fun of just dying?"  
  
Both boys turned and saw Hermione approach. Harry smirked at her. "I don't know, maybe things could go our way for once?"  
  
Before the girl could answer, the phoenix stopped singing and the trio turned to look at the bird.  
  
A soft voice started to sound in their heads. 'Hello little one. I didn't expect to see you so soon, neither to see you summed in darkness. It was also unexpected you brought along your friends.'  
  
Harry, guessing the bird was talking to him, asked. "Where are we? Why have you brought us here?"  
  
'It's not your time yet, you can not die now. As for where we are, we are in your mind, little one.'  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at their friend confused. "We are in Harry's mind?" Hermione frowned. "How did we get here?"  
  
'I brought Harry here, to talk to him. But when your blood mingled together you became bonded, you are now blood siblings, your powers have grown due to Harry, your intelligence has grown due to Hermione and your strength has grown due to Ron. You complement each other like no one had ever done before.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes exasperated. "Great, we wanted to kill ourselves and the only thing we have done is gain more strength. Why does this always happen to us?"  
  
The bird gave them an annoyed squeak and glared at them, making the kids flinch.  
  
'That's not a matter to laugh! You have tried to hurt yourselves, you could have died.' Ron was about to say that was the whole point, but he didn't dare when the phoenix turned it's head to him. 'Now listen. You Harry were destined from the beginning of life to become the light to lead the wizards to peace. Now you have been joined in that pad by your friends. You three will be the ones to end Voldemorts reign now and forever. That's why I'll give you a gift, it will help your growing powers in ways you can only start to appreciate. You must know how difficult it is to become an animagy, specially a magical creature. That's why I'll give you your magical forms. Hermione, from now on you will be known as the Phoenix, your animagy form will be a phoenix for you are smart and pure. Ron, you will be known as the Griffin and that will be your form, because you are strong and graceful. Finally, little one, you will be the Dragon, a magnificent golden dragon will be your animagy form because of all creatures, dragons are the most powerful and full of life.'  
  
Three lights shot out of the phoenix and enveloped the three children who had been listening in awe at the bird's words. Harry could feel his body stretch, it wasn't very painful, but it felt weird. When he dared to look again he was startled to see he had grown. In front of him he could see two phoenixes and at his side was a Griffin.  
  
The voice of the phoenix sounded again. 'To change just think at your human forms.'  
  
The three obeyed and became human again, a surprised look still lingering on their faces.  
  
'It's time for you to return, be careful, young ones, for much depends on your lives. You need to life for life itself to continue.'  
  
The children looked around, the darkness was slowly fading and the bird's form became fuzzy.  
  
Harry took a step towards it. "Wait! We can't go back, it's driving us insane."  
  
'Just find things to focus on. That you're no longer part of the wizarding world doesn't mean you have to give up on your magic. Learn all you can about the powers you posses, look for new things, there are lot of them that have not been discovered yet.'  
  
Harry wanted to say something else but he couldn't as a bright light enveloped him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	27. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The Betrayal  
  
When Harry opened his eyes he immediately knew he was in an hospital. It was easy to guess due to the white all around him. Weakly he looked around, spotting his best friends laying in two beds next to him and was mildly horrified to see their disguises had faded. Though on closer look he could clearly see they were somewhat different than three months ago. Not only physically, but also their presence had changed. He could sense an aura of power surrounding all of them, ensuring their secret and keeping them safe. The door on the far end of the room suddenly opened and a blonde woman came in. She looked mildly surprised to see him awake and rushed to his side.  
  
"Hello, dear. My name's Dr. Jansille but you can call me Yvonne, you have been here for nearly a week now, we really were afraid you and your friends weren't going to survive." While she talked she had put a thermometer in his mouth to take his temperature. After a few minutes she took it out, scribbling something on a paper and then took his wrist. Harry saw for the first time they were bandaged tightly, little red spots starting to cover it. Efficiently the doctor removed the bandages and for an instant Harry was able to see the red marks adorning his pale wrist. Quickly the doctor covered up his wrists with clean bandages and moved to his other hand. Harry wasn't looking at her anymore, he didn't particularly enjoy the sight of his cut open wrists. After she had finished, she moved to the head of his head and looked down on him. "Your name's Harry, am I right?" Dragon just nodded, he wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone. "Harry, do you understand what you and your friends did?"  
  
Harry looked at her a little amused and calmly answered her. "We tried to kill ourselves, but someone must have found us before we died."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Your neighbour, Professor Villjé, found you, she had come down to wish you Merry Christmas since you don't have any family. She was quite distraught about what she saw."  
  
Harry looked a little sad, once again they had hurt people without really meaning to. Before he could answer, Ron stirred in his bed and Dr. Jansille moved to check him out and then quietly talked to him for a while. Just when Hermione was waking up Harry fell asleep once again.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Dumbledore's office was deathly silent. Sirius had buried his head in his hands and had curled up in his chair. Mrs Weasley was sobbing horrified on her husband's shoulder while the man looked at his youngest son stunned. The other Weasley children were now hugging each other tightly, trying to give each other the comfort they needed. Remus's face was expressionless but his normal gentle eyes were now haunted, as if he was remembering something. Dumbledore and the few teachers that were in the room sank back into their chairs, the old wizard's eyes were dull and he looked older than he had ever been. James and Lily had just entered a state of disbelieve, to much had happened for it to sink in, the only think they knew was that their son had been hurt and that these people were at fault. Suddenly, James leaped up from his chair rushed to Sirius and roughly put him on his feet. His face was enraged, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. Sirius was looking at him sadly and was not that surprised when his best friend punched him square on his face.  
  
"How could you! You bastard, you said you would take care of him, you promised!" James rose his fist again to punch him, Sirius hadn't moved from the ground, laying there with his eyes closed, tears trailing down his checks. The fist was quickly lowering when a strong hand grabbed James's wrist. Looking up he saw the calm, somewhat annoyed, face of his son.  
  
"Do you mind? I don't like people punching my godfather, even if it's you."  
  
James turned to face him completely. "He betrayed you!"  
  
Harry looked at him calmly. "And how do you know, dear father, that you would not have done the same if you had been here?"  
  
James was looking murderously now, but instead stormed out of the office with Lily right behind him. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You know Dragon, your relationship with your parents isn't going to improve if you keep telling them to not get involved."  
  
Harry looked mildly annoyed at Ron. "It's not that I don't want them to interfere, it's just I don't want them to fight my battles. I have done so for a long time and I can't just change the way I act out of the blue. Besides, I still insist this is between Sirius and myself and my parents shouldn't try to judge someone till they fully understand what's going on."  
  
Harry then turned around and looked sadly at Sirius, who was still laying on the ground, Remus kneeling next to him.  
  
Harry walked to him and knelt, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius."  
  
The other man only shuddered, not even opening his eyes. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm sure we can finish this conversation on another occasion." It was more a statement than a request but the headmaster nodded anyway, he seemed to be sunk in thoughts. Ron went to his family and gently guided them out of the room so they could talk quietly. They were followed closely by Hermione and her parents. The teachers also began to leave, mumbling goodbye's to Harry as they passed. Finally only Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and himself remained in the office. Looking once again to his godfather, Harry took one of his arms and carefully put him on a sitting position. Sirius's eyes flew open when he felt a gentle hand touch the place James had punched him. Looking up he saw Harry's hand was now glowing softly and the pain on his jaw was reduced to a dull throb. Then Harry motioned for Remus to take his other arm and between the two they hauled him up, tightly preventing him from falling.  
  
"Com on, we better find some place to speak calmly." Remus nodded and with a final nod to Dumbledore they slowly left the office.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	28. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Remus and Harry led a still dazzed Sirius to the room he shared with Remus and sat him in an armchair in front of a roaring fire. Remus left the room to get some hot chocolate, leaving them alone. Harry looked at his godfather for a while, he could clearly see the selfloathing in his eyes and it tore him apart. Sure he the man had a part in what had happened, but it was not all his fault, if only they had been stronger, if only they had not given up, Sirius would not be going through this. He didn't deserve it, the man had already lost to much in his life and now, when he had just regained his best friend, he was losing him again because of something that had been out of his control. Harry sighed and sat down next to his godfather, it would do him no good following that train of thought, it only was depressing and he couldn't allow himself to fall into it now that his godfather was so close to it, he needed to be strong for the two of them and pull him out. Resolutely, Harry thought of the only thing he could do to pull Sirius out of the depression he was sinking in.  
  
"Sirius, you need to snap out of it, not all of this is your fault, we have gone through this before, you can not keep blaming yourself over this."  
  
Sirius's voice was emotionless when he spoke. "Leave me alone, Harry."  
  
The boy sank back into the couch. "Sirius." His voice was soft, almost pleadingly, but at the moment he didn't care, he needed to let the man know he needed him. At the tone of voice of his godson the man looked up, his concern for the boy drowning all his other feelings.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at him, and was startled to notice there were tears in his own eyes, he suddenly felt as sad and alone as he had felt so long ago. "Please Sirius, don't do this to me, I need you to be there for me, I can't go on without your help, last time I nearly didn't survive. Please."  
  
Sirius looked at the boy, suddenly he looked so small and vulnerable, nothing like the boy that had just stand up against his father to protect him. All the feelings of hurt and guilt that had been muddling through his mind disapeared and were replaced by the sudden urge to comfort and protect his godson. But still there was something that held him back.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go to James? I'm sure he would be very glad to help."  
  
The boy shook his head furiously, tears trailing down his checks. "He doesn't understand and I don't know him, as much as it hurts to say, you are much more my father than he is."  
  
Sirius thought about protesting but sensed it wasn't the right moment and instead drew did the only thing he could think of. Gently he picked Harry up in his strong arms and enveloped him in a comforting hug, letting the child sit in his lap and lean against his chest. Harry finally let his loneliness get out and cried against his godfather, feeling the man's concern for him. When he looked back up, he saw Sirius was looking at his hands and cringed. The man didn't seem to notice and took one of his hands in his. Looking up he softly asked. "Can I look at them?"  
  
Harry looked away but nodded, allowing Sirius to put up the sleeves. He didn't look, he didn't need to, he knew perfectly well what was under his sleeves. Long, white scars had replaced the blood red cuts, he knew that just as his scar they would stay there forever so he could remember that day.  
  
Sirius had put down his sleeve again and hugged him more closely. "I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Harry sighed. "Ok, some of this is your fault, but not all, and you know it, so please, stop blaming yourself and instead help me."  
  
Sirius thought about it for a while and then nodded, for the first time since Hermione had told them their horrible secret he felt a little happy, Harry still wanted him. They stayed in silence till Remus came back, Harry suspected he had stayed away for that long to let them have sometime together. The three of them talked for a long while, Harry telling them in more detail the things he had done in the muggle world, but he refused to talk about what had happened after they had gone out of the hospital, he wanted to tell that when everyone was together.  
  
A knock startled them out of their talk. Remus looked over curiously and invited whoever was outside to come in. They were all surprised when James came in, he had an ashamed look on his face when he looked at Sirius. Harry looked at them and was glad he had moved from Sirius's lap, there was no need to increase the tension. Sirius on the other hand had tensed and was waiting somewhat fearful at his friend's words, the small hand of Harry in his, reassuring him that the boy was supporting him.  
  
Finally James spoke. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I don't know what happened, I guess I was just so angry and I had to take it out on someone."  
  
"It's ok, James, it was my fault." An annoyed sigh from his side made him smile slightly. "Ok, ok, some of it was my fault." He looked at his godson. "Better?"  
  
The boy smiled up at him. "Much." Then he looked at his father. "Why don't you sit down, we were just talking about quidditch."  
  
James smiled happily and sat down next to Remus. "So you like quidditch?"  
  
Harry' face brightened. "O love it, it's just the best sport in the world, I haven't been able to keep up with it while I was in the muggle world, but these two were bringing him up to date. I miss playing."  
  
"You played?" James smiled happily.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Played? He was only the best damn seeker the gryffindor house has had in ages. He was the captain when that happened." He seemed sad for a moment but then pushed it aside and began to tell James all about his godson's deeds on a broom, making Harry blush.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	29. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The betrayal.  
  
Another knock on the door interrupted their talk about quidditch. Before anyone had the chance to answer, Ron opened the door and motioned for Harry. "Dragon, Phoenix says it's time to open the presents, so come on."  
  
Harry nodded, smiling at his friend and stood up. "Ok, coming." He turned to the three adults. "Are you coming?"  
  
The marauders smiled at him, a little relieved that he wanted them there and stood up, ready to follow him. Harry and Ron walked in silence to the Gryffindor tower. When they entered, everyone was already there, a lot of packages were littered on the floor. Harry smiled and went up to his room to retrieve the presents he had bought. When he came down, everyone had settled down around the fire and were talking excitedly. Dragon joined his best friends in a corner of the room, a little apart from the rest and put the presents down next to him. Seeing everyone was there, the twins gave the start out signal and began to wildly unpack the pile of presents laying in front of them. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at everyone for a while, hearing their gasps of surprise and then finally Phoenix turned to them. "Well, guys, here you go." She handed both her friends a box and smiled when they also gave her their presents. Harry opened Phoenix's present first and was not that surprised when it turned out to be a book, a book he had been searching for a long time. Happily he embraced the girl and turned to Ron's present. The red-haired boy looked up from the games Harry had bought him and smiled at his friend. "Be careful with it."  
  
Harry looked at him curiously before noticing the box had some holes. Narrowing his eyes he looked at his friend. "It's not going to bite, or something like that, right?"  
  
Ron laughed brightly but shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't think so."  
  
Harry frowned but nevertheless opened the box. With a delighted shout he put a hand in it and took out a small snake. "Oh, Griffin, it's beautiful." The small snake looked up to him and began to hiss. Harry hissed back, introducing himself.  
  
The hissing attracted everyone's attention, the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus looked somewhat surprised, but all had known for a long time about Harry being a parselmouth, making the surprise turn into curiosity almost immediately. On the other hand James and Lily where starring horrified at their supposed son. That was the last straw, after all the shocks of that day they couldn't accept this anymore, this couldn't be their son, it was impossible. Sirius turned to them and frowned at their expression. "Lily, James, is something wrong?"  
  
Both stood up shakily and started to walk backwards towards the door, their eyes never leaving Harry. When they reached the door, James opened it and Lily talked in a cold voice, hatred dripping from every word. "I don't know who you are, but let me tell you that you are sick. How can you impersonate our death son?!" Then without another word she turned away and left with her husband. The room stayed deadly silent. Ron's and Hermione's mouths were hanging open in shock, they couldn't believe what just had happened. Sirius's expression began to turn from shock to rage. After all the things James had said and done he went and did something nearly as stupid as he had done. The rest of the room didn't know what to do, so they stayed silent, waiting for Harry's response. The dark-haired boy turned to his friends, they could see the deep hurt inside his eyes even if his expression had turned blank. With a soft voice he said. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to my room." And without a last glance he walked up the stairs. Griffin sat there for a few more moments before shaking his head and starting to go up the stairs, closely followed by Phoenix. On the other hand, Sirius stood up and stormed out of the common room, followed closely by Remus who was afraid Sirius was about to do something stupid.  
  
When Ron and Hermione entered the room they saw Harry laying on his bed, his head buried in the pillow. They quickly joined him on the bed, hugging him from either side, encircling him between them. It had been one of their favourite ways of comforting themselves back when they had got back from the hospital, it gave them a feeling of safety.  
  
Ron was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Dragon. I shouldn't have given you that snake."  
  
The raven-haired boy shook his head slightly. "It's not your fault, I really liked it. I never expected them to react that way." He snorted disdainfully. "And they were accusing Sirius for leaving me alone, really."  
  
His friends shifted a little uncomfortable, neither knowing what to say. They stayed in the same position for several hours, never really starting a conversation.  
  
Ron once again started the conversation. "Guys, lets go back."  
  
They both looked at him confused, Hermione spoke from Harry's other side. "What do you mean?"  
  
The redhead sat up and looked at them. "Lets go back to the muggle world, lets go back home."  
  
Harry stayed laying. "Why Griffin? I thought you were getting along with your family?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I am, more or less, but to stay here? I don't feel comfortable here anymore, it isn't home anymore." He stayed quiet for a while and then looked at them again. "Besides, it wouldn't make much of a difference to go school there then here, I wouldn't see my parents either way except on holidays. We have been catching up and studying in the muggle world for a year, we skipped a year and we only have a few months to end our schooling there. We could come back to Hogwarts after we have done the exams, I don't want to let all I've learned go to waste. What do you think about it?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I can see my parents anyway, even better if we are in the muggle world. I will go with you guys, whatever you decide."  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
Harry looked silently out of the window, he didn't particularly care to stay here, but he had one big concern. Sirius. Could he really do it, could he really leave his godfather behind now he was so emotionally unstable?  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. 


	30. Final

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The Betrayal.  
  
Ron and Hermione went down to the common room, leaving Harry to think about what he wanted to do. The fact that his two friends wanted to leave didn't shock him as much as he had expected it would. He knew things had changed to much for it to change in a few days, they needed more time. Besides, Ron was right, they had worked to hard in their muggle school to throw it all away when they still had a few months to go. Dragon realised with a start that his decision was already made, the only thing holding him back right now was Sirius. The older man had gone through so much, but now Harry wondered what would be more important to him, lose his best friends or his godson, because Harry knew without a doubt that his parents and him were not about to patch thinks up anytime soon, it had hurt to much and he needed some time away from them to come to terms that the idealised version of his parents didn't exist. With a sigh Harry turned on his bed, Sirius wouldn't be able to make a decision, but he thought his godfather would be happier with his old friends. They knew each other much better and had the same age, what could Sirius do with a sixteen year old? He would only stand in the way of his godfather. As much as it hurt to leave the man behind, Harry was sure that was the right decision. With a sigh, Harry sat up and summoned a parchment from his trunk. Carefully he wrote a letter to Sirius, letting him know about their decision and why he had done it. Once the letter was written, Harry changed clothes and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione had been sitting huddled in a corner, ignoring everyone else in the room, and immediately looked up when they heard him come down. With a slight nod from his head, Harry motioned for the door and the trio silently left the common room, leaving their families behind. Slowly, Dragon led his friends through the halls. Hermione noticed they were going to Dumbledore's office and knew Harry had made up his mind. Gently, she took his hand and squeezed it, while Ron put an arm on his shoulder, also guessing his friend's decision.  
  
Once inside the headmaster's office, Ron didn't beat around the bush. "Headmaster, we are sorry to say that we are leaving as soon as we go out of the office."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked and sad for a moment. Softly he asked: "Is this about Lily and James?"  
  
Hermione's soft voice rang through the room. "There are lots of reasons why we have arrived to this decision, but that was the last straw, yes."  
  
The old headmaster nodded. "Is there any chance you will be attending Hogwarts in the future?"  
  
Once again Hermione answered. "If you would allow it, we would like to take our last year here. We could use the summer to catch up on what we need."  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and nodded. "Of course Miss Granger, that can be easily arranged."  
  
Harry spoke for the first time. "Then I guess we are going." He placed to letter on Dumbledore's desk. "Could you give this to Sirius, please?"  
  
Ron and Hermione also placed letters on the desk and Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. With a final goodbye, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room and summoning their trunks, left the castle silently.  
  
A few days later, the trio headed to the airport to greet their guardian. They were a little anxious to see her again, she had been for a long time their support and they had missed her in the last days. The moment they saw her, Hermione threw her arms around her tightly, enjoying the comfort the older woman gave her. After a moment, she moved aside and let the boys embrace their teacher.  
  
Professor Villjé had been very afraid when she entered the airport, she was nearly sure her three kids wouldn't be there, that they would have forgotten all about her in the few days they had spent with their real families. So she was really startled when the slight form of a girl launched herself on her and embraced her around the neck, like she would never let go. Looking down, her concerned face changed to one of happiness and she embraced Phoenix tighter. After having embraced the two boys, she looked them over carefully and immediately looked concerned again. They were a lot paler than she remembered and she was sure they had lost a few pounds. Gently, she took Phoenix's hand and began to led the trio out of the airport, deciding to question them on what had happened later.  
  
In an hour, they had arrived at her house, the house she had shared with the three children from the moment they had been released from the hospital nearly a year ago. While the boys put her things in her room, Phoenix made some tea and a few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room sipping on their cups. A little while later, when everyone had relaxed, Professor Villjé put her cup down and looked intently at the three teenagers in front of her. "How was it?"  
  
All three shrugged and looked away. They had never told her about their lives at Hogwarts and about the wizarding world. When they returned, they had decided to finally tell her she had done so much for them that it only seemed fair to warn her of anything strange that might happen while they were around. With a deep sigh, Dragon put his cup down and looked straight at the older woman.  
  
"Professor, we think it's time to tell you about a few things that have been going on with us. But I have to warn you it's a pretty crazy story and a very long one. It's up to you if you want to know about our lives before we came into your life or if you don't want to know."  
  
Professor Villjé thought about it for a while, she knew the children usually didn't joke about their past and she could see Dragon was very serious. Finally she nodded. "I want to know, I want to be able to help you as much as I can and I can't do it if I don't know most of the things."  
  
Dragon nodded. "We thought you might. I think that before we begin with our story we have to tell you some things that are hidden to most people. Professor, what would you say if I told you magic was real?"  
  
The woman didn't say anything, but her face clearly told him she thought he was joking. With a sigh, he looked at his friends. "We are going to prove it to you."  
  
With that statement, Hermione stood up and waved her hand over the table, making the cups fill once again with warm tea. Ron flicked his wrist from where he was sitting and one of the cups floated up to her. With trembling hands she took the cup and looked back at them. Seeing that wasn't enough, Harry stood up and muttered "Expect Patronum." A silvery figure shot out of his hand, but the three teenagers were very surprised when the familiar stag didn't appear. In it's place and big dog jumped forward, looked for a dementor to destroy. After the shock of seeing Padfoot instead of Prongs, Harry smiled a little, the same way that it had felt good to have Prongs protect him in the past, it felt good to have his godfather's animagy form with him now, ater all that happened, it only seemed natural.  
  
Professor Villjé spoke a few moments later. "Ok, I think I believe you. Can you tell me now?"  
  
The three teenagers nodded relieved, it would have been difficult if she hadn't believed them. Dragon cleared his throat and began to talk. "It all began when a dark wizard called Voldemort..."  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: Well this is the end of The Betrayal, there will be a sequel but I want to write some chapters before posting them so it can take a while. Once again, thanks for all reviews. 


	31. Translation

To those who would like to read this story in French, it is now being translated by Leena Asakura. You'll find it under the name of La Trahison.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1504552  
  
Hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
